Cats and Elves
by Karushna5
Summary: Elladan unknowingly gets a werecat for a pet. Someone finds out and he wants the cat, but is there more to this than any of them had ever delt with before.
1. Waiting

****

Cats and Elves By: Karushna5

Disclaimer: I own nothing (though like everyone else I wish I did) all familiar characters and places belong to Tolkien. Except Van Helsing, he belongs to whoever claims him. (Kat scratches her head) Who does he belong to? All werecats are my own personal characters. Do Not use without my permission.

Spoiler: None that I can think of, but I could be wrong.

Summary: This can be considered as AU, but it doesn't have to be. It's up to the reader. I'm terrible at summaries, but I **know** you want to read it. Come on read it please. Then review. The characters are Aragorn, Elladan, Elohir, Legolas, and a few others.

A/N: I'm really into werewolf apocalypse stuff so some of these things make reference to those type of creatures and ideas. If your not already aware Aragorn has several other names I will be using three of them Aragorn, Strider, and Estel. If it gets confusing sorry. I'll try and keep it one name, but sometimes one name sounds better in one place than in others.

[ these mean A/N that will occur throughout the story]

Yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. Enough of this and on with the fic.

Chapter 1: Waiting

In the small town of Tirgun, only two hours outside of Bree. A man waits. He's not a big man, only standing at average height. He was an intelligent man who liked to stay at least two steps ahead of his enemies. He was a rugged person that could easily pass for a ranger. He had no wife nor children. A man with two faces. One for the day that the people in the town saw, and another for the night that few know of, save for the things he hunts.

He had no name for his day face, all the men in the town called him 'sir', the women would swoon whenever he passed by hoping to one day become his bride. He was helpful around town. Doing odd jobs for money, and was looked at with some of the highest respect. He was considered kind and generous, only keeping what he needed to survive. His prices were modestly fair and he offered protection from the harsh world outside the city gates. He seemed to prefer the simplicity of an easy going life.

At night however he was different. At night he completely transformed to someone else. Preferring the darkness to the light, hunting down all who opposed him. He went by the name Van Helsing. A well known hunter of vampires, werewolves, demons, and other sorts of changeling creatures.

Now you might ask what's so bad about him? He's a generous, handsome man, who's doing the world a favor and purging it of the evil beings. Maybe so, but to those he hunts Helsing is an evil man who knows almost everything there is to know about them. No one knows why he hates these creatures so much, some say he doesn't even know himself.

Many have tried to find some form of weakness in him, so far none have been successful. It's very unnerving for the hunted to have the knowledge that your enemy knows almost everything about you, and all you have is a name and a face to put it to. Helsing knows what makes them strong, what makes them weak, and what can kill them, and that doesn't sit well with them.

Countless assassination attempts on him have been made. Vampires will come for him in the night, ambushes are made werewolves and were cats (working together and separate), Nagas [weresnake] tried to poison him as well as the Anunsi [werespider]. None have come close to killing him.

Helsing would torture any he caught attempting to get as much information out of them as he could. He loved to watch them scream and squirm. He would also experiment on them. He tried out every concoction he came up with on them that he could, if only to see what it would do to them. His favorite one to use was a mixture he came across a long time ago. I t would stop the transformation process in the creatures, he would often waited until they were in human or small animal form, for that was when they were weaker. When he became tired of them he let whatever he captured die or do them a favor and killed them himself.

His last victim had die sometime in the night, she took her own life. Helsing was hoping to have some fun with her for a little while longer. She was a werecat, and were cats were known to keep many valuable secrets. They are also known to have betrayed each other in the past.

She didn't tell him much before she died, but he did manage to get one secret out of her. The young granddaughter of the head of her clan would be traveling near the outskirts of Rivendell, on the other side of the river. Only three fighters serving as her guide and guard. That and the description was all he could find out. He sent word to a few others, who followed his dream of ridding the world of these creatures, that lived near there to capture the band of werecats and brig the kit to him. They could do what they wished with the others.

This is why he now waited, the men would soon bring him news of his newest prey.

A knock sounded at the wooden door of his home. His news was here.

He quickly put on his day face, incase it was not who he thought it was. And went to the door. Only when he opened the door no one was there. He looked left, right, in front, and even up. He was about to close the door when a large hawk entered, racking his talons against Helsing's hair in its rush to get in before the door closed.

Cursing slightly while rubbing his head Helsing closed the door. Then turned to the table the hawk now stood on. He recognized the hawk as one that belonged to one of his men. The bird never liked him, and only came because his master would give him fat, juicy mice upon his return as a reward for delivering the message.

"So we meet again, Ferill." said Helsing to the bird. "What do you have for me today, Huh?" the bird held out his leg with a piece of parchment attached to it.

Helsing removed the parchment and began to read it. It was short message with only three words on it:

We got 'em.

They never said who the messages were from or went into detail as to the nature of the messages incase somehow the letters fell into the hands of others, but this was all that was needed to be said for Helsing to understand. Taking out a small quill and some ink he replied with another message under the first.

You know what to do. Bring me the kit the rest are yours.

He then rolled up the warn piece of paper and retied it to the hawks leg. "There, now take that back to your master." He opened the window and the bird soared out, but not before taking a quick nip at Helsing's ear. "Bloody bird" he mumbled as he rubbed his ear. After checking his fingers for blood he shut the window and went to prepare for his newest victim.

A/N: Before you ask no, this story has nothing to do with the movie Van Helsing. I just needed a bad guy and he fitted the story so well. Well I think I've figured out how this site works now (for the most part) So Review now Please. Tell me what you like or don't like. (It might decide what I keep and what I later change)


	2. Cats and Elves

****

A/N: I've separated the two chapters that I had together the first time

Review Response

-Beginning 'n' End- Glad you enjoyed ch.1, Thanks, you were the first to review and probably read my story. Thanks again.

Chapter 2: Cats and Elves

The story begins around mid-summer when everything was hot and dry, even the haven called Rivendell (Imladris to the elves) was not spared from the heat of summer. It had not rained in two months and was starting to effect all forms of life from plants and animals to the men and elves. Though the heat did not bother the eldar in the least it did cause a bought of laziness to cover them like a thick woolen blanket.

Three elves sat on a partially covered balcony. Elladan, the oldest of the three, sat on the railing with his back against the cool marble pillar behind him. He was looking out into the woods, seeing all that was before him and yet seeing nothing. He allowed his mind to wonder into pleasant times of the past.

On the ground near Elladan sat his mirror image. His twin brother younger only by three minutes, Elrohir, whose mind was also lost in the past of his life.

Not to far from the twins, laying on a stone bench was the prince of Mirkwood. Legolas was drifting somewhere between being asleep and a daydream like state, which in his mind was the oddest sensation he had ever experienced. He couldn't tell if he was finally asleep or awake.

Not much was said between them and all answers that came out were grunts, mm-hum, uh-un, and various other sounds. This is how things had been since morning and it wasn't yet noon.

There was one other who would normally be with the boys. Estel, or Strider to some, or Aragorn to almost no one. A man of many names and sometimes many faces. His biological parents had died at the hands of orcs when he was only two years old. Elronds twin sons took him back to Rivendell with them. Their he was raised in Rivendell as a mortal amongst immortals, but he was loved and well liked and treated with the same respect they gave to one another. Raised by Lord Elrond himself calling him father and the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, were as brothers, he also named Legolas friend, and given his heart to one, Arwen Undomiel. He was a man destined to become king of men, though that's not for many, many years.

Estel was away traveling abroad with the rangers and wasn't due back for another two weeks. With Aragorn gone the twins had no little brother to play pranks on or frame for their own tricks on other victims. Life was now dulled some. Things were getting so boring that everyone was almost wishing that orcs would invade or something. Almost.

"What do you want to do?" asked Elrohir

"Hmm?" said Elladan, "Oh, I don't know. Ask Legolas he's the guest. Let him decide."

"Legolas."

Silence

"Lagolas?" Elrohir looked to see if his friend had fallen asleep. "Legolas, are you asleep?"

"Well I was, but then you woke me." Legolas turned his head to look at his long time friends. "What is it?"

"We wanted to know what you wanted to do today." said Elladan, not looking away from the view before him.

"I don't know."

More silence.

"We could pull a prank on someone" suggested Elrohir

"No, Erestor is still pretty angry about what we did last time." said Elladan

"Still it was funny seeing the look on his face when he saw his books in the library. I never thought he knew those dwarven curses." said Legolas look at the ceiling.

"And when Glorfindel gets back from patrol he'll use those same curses when he finds out what we put in his bed."

"I thought you weren't going to do anything to him?"

"Were not, Estel is. He wants to get even for Glorfindel embarrassing him at the banquet in front of Arwen. "

"Since he gets back a few days before Glor. We promised we would help him come up with something" Elrohir finishing Elladans thought.

More silence

"Well we could go swimming." suggested Legolas

"That sounds like a good idea." Elladan hopped down from the railing

Elrohir stood up and stretched trying to get rid of the kinks that resulted from sitting in the same position for too long. "It would help to shake away this lazy feeling"

And so together they made their way through the house, tiptoeing around Erestor's room, and through the courtyard heading to their favorite place to swim. A small cliff on the edge of Rivendell with a waterfall that emptied into the river below. The surface of the water was warm from the summer sun shinning on it all day, but the water beneath it was refreshingly cool. They swam and played for a few hours. Jumping off the sides of the cliff. Swinging on a rope that had been tied to a tree who's branches hung over the water. Playful water fights and wrestling, seeing who could swim farther and faster and who could hold their breath the longest. It was late in the afternoon when the boys retired to rivers' banks and once again allowed laziness to take hold.

Elladan was about to fall asleep when a soft sound reached his pointed ears. He sat up and looked around for whatever made the noise. It was coming from the other side of the river. Seeing that his friend and brother were roaming through elven dreams, he quietly left not wishing to wake them unnecessarily. Wading softly through the water till his feet no longer touched the muddy river bed, he started swimming to the other side. By the time he climbed out he realized the sound was gone.

Maybe I was imagining it. Thought Elladan.

The elf stood their for a few more minutes before deciding to go back. As he turned to swim back. He heard a soft 'mew'.

Now I'm sure I heard something He now realized that the sound was not coming from the river bank, but on the other side of the trees near it, looking across the river to see if the others were still asleep. They were. He turned and headed in the direction of the sound.

The forest was bigger than it looked, though it wasn't technically in Imladris's broders his brother and him and a few friends would still patrol it. He knew there was a small clearing beyond it. He was half way through the woods when other noises reached his ears. In the distance he heard alarmed voices and the sounds of metal clashing with metal.

Elladan was soon running, dodging and jumping over anything in his path. The voices and noises were becoming louder as he drew closer to a clearing on the other side of the trees. He was shoeless and weaponless, but he had to do something to help with whatever trouble laid beyond the trees.

Suddenly the sounds of fighting ceased. Elladan skidded to a stop at the final row of trees before the clearing. Wishing to discover what had happened before rushing into things unknown. With his back against a large tree he listened to his surroundings.

"Leave it, go after the others!" one voice yelled

"But what if it escapes while were away?" another voice asked

"She wont. And if she does she wont last long here. There's nowhere for her to go."

"What about the elves that are said to live near here? They might take her in."

"And once they find out about her they'll kill her, just like all the others like her."

"But wont the Boss be angry if we let her die?"

"What does it matter. He just tortures 'em then later kills 'em."

Another voice entered sounding much younger than the other two could be heard in the distance "Hey are you two going to stand there all day and let us get away. You're more cowardly than your reputations say."

"Why you little.." The first voice spoke

"What's the matter your friends already started chasing us. My companions are taking care of them. Which means I get to play with you. " There was silence again, but Elladan could have sworn he heard a low primal growl coming from the first mans throat. The younger voice continued, "You know what I'm willing to bet my grandmother could beat ya and she's blind" Elladan winced at the verbal assault.

"That's it kid."

KID!? A child is involved. Well that explains why he sounds young Elladan thought as he peaked around the trees to get a better look at things. He turned in time to see a boy, probably no older than thirteen, running away from the two men. Their attire was like nothing Elladan had ever seen. The men's clothing looked to be like that of the local rangers. But something didn't feel right about any of them, not even the boy.

Once the three were out of sight Elladan walked into the clearing. Part of him wanted to follow the others and see how the confrontation played out, but the other part told him to stay and search for the noise he had earlier heard, which had long before now stopped. He wasn't sure what he was looking for in the area all he knew was it was female and something elves would kill. However the former seemed highly unlikely, in his three thousand years of life if he learned nothing else it was that most of the human race were wrong about elves.

The noise started again this time it was louder and more high-pitched than it was earlier.

It didn't take Elladan long to find where the noise was coming from. A small wooden box sat in the ankle deep grass.

Elladan crouched down to look at the box it was smooth on all sides with three slits on the top and smooth little metal circles decorating various spots on the sides. A lock was placed on the door and a set of hinges across from it. He leaned over to see into the slits.

As he got close to see inside a white bloody paw reached out to gouge his eyes with its long needle-like claws. Elladan instantly pulled back the claws missing his face, however some of his dark brown hair became tangled in the creatures claws. With a loud yelp the creature quickly pulled its paw back tacking a few strands of Elladans hair with it.

Elladan fell back landing in a most unelflike manner. Now sitting on the ground in front of the box Elladan rubbed the spot where the strands once were, he contemplated whether or not to let the creature out, he hated to admit it but maybe the men were right about the elves killing it. He was about to get up and leave when he heard another sound coming from the box. It started as a soft mewing then it progressed into something else. Elladan couldn't say why it made him feel the way he did now, only that it was something with the sound he was now hearing, which as it progressed it sounded more like singing than the noise he originally called it.

She sounds sad, Thought Elladan, _I wonder what those men wanted with it. Whatever it was it couldn't have been good. _The creature continued its slow, soft sad song.

Elladan once again knelt in front of the box and started talking to the creature inside.

"Don't worry I'll let you out. But you have to promise not to try and rip out my eyes again." the 'singing' stopped.

Silence did not fall over them as Elladan worked at pulling the pins out of the hinges. Elladan found himself talking with whatever was inside. He kept reassuring it, asking it questions, telling her he was almost done. He felt as if the creature inside could understand him and needed a friendly voice to listen to while it waited for freedom. He also decided that the earlier attempt at his eyes was more out of fear and need to escape than any true malice towards him.

It took longer that he expected, but finally the last pin came out and he opened the box. Elladan was shocked at what he saw inside. Upon opening the door he reveled the round metal circles to be the heads of short nails with the points jetting inwards. On the nails were small bits of fur and flesh and drops of blood was splattered around the interior as well as on the nails. He looked to the animal that was crouched in the center of the box where the nails couldn't reach.

It's a cat

A small white cat a few months past its kittenhood stared up at him with the pair of the strangest eyes Elladan had ever seen. The coloring was like no other, one of the eyes was a bright emerald green while the other was a dark blue. Another soft mewing brought Elladan from his mussing and back to the situation at hand.

Elladan slowly reached inside to pull the cat out but stopped when the cat instinctively slunk back as far as she could without impaling herself on the nails surrounding her.

How could anyone be this cruel? Elladan asked himself "It's alright I wont hurt you. I'm just going to get you out of there and away from those men." The cat stared at him with is strange colored eyes and tilted her head to one side as if thinking over what the elf before her had said.

Finally the cat hesitantly stepped forward into Elladans waiting hand.

Elladan smiled as the little cat willingly walked to him. But it quickly faded when he brought the small animal out of the box and saw the injuries inflicted upon the little one. Tuffs of fur had been forcefully ripped from its tail and sides leaving patches of raw irritated flesh exposed. Blood both dry and fresh matted its snow white fur. Her left foreleg was very bloody. Elladan inspected it further and discovered two deep puncture wounds. One looking fresher than the other.

That must have been from where she reached out to me Looking back into the cats eyes he said " I'm sorry little one I can't do anything about the other wounds right now, but I can bind your leg."

Elladan sat the cat on the ground being careful not to further irritate the other injuries. Reaching under his outer tunic to the light one underneath it Elladan ripped off a small strip of cloth and gently wrapped it around the two puncture marks. Carefully picking up the feline Elladan proceeded to head back to where he left the others asleep on the river banks. They would be awake and looking for him by now.

It was then the silence was broken by a fierce loud unnatural roar.


	3. Running and Searching

**A/N: **Yaaaa Look Reviews. You Like Me, You really Like me 

I Feel Happy [Jumps Around Excitedly]

-Beginning 'n' End- Sorry, I can't tell you anything about anyone. Except maybe about the 2 guys, and even then I can only tell you their dead. Hope you enjoy the chapters. Thanks for your feedback.

You know what after seeing Van Helsing I actually felt a little bad for making him the bad guy. Oh Well.

Anyways here's Chapter 3. Thanks Again for your reviews.

Chapter 3: **Running and Searching**

Elladans head shot up at the sound, instinctively pressing the cat closer to his body. The cat let out a smell yelp of pain at the sudden pressure on her wounds. Elladan shifted his hold so that it no longer longer hurt her.

Searching the area for this new threat Elladans mind wondered back to his friends who were probably no longer where he left them. All three had left the house without any weapons of any sort. Since they would be within Imladris's borders, they thought the magic of Vilya would protect them from any evil creature.

But then again he was not right now within those sacred borders, and chances were good that Elrohir and Legolas were also not in those borders. And this new threat sounded big.

Now Elladan had never been the type who approved of cowardess nor one to run from a fight with his tail between his legs. He had always been the first to run headlong into anything fate put before him. But realizing right now if he fought the odds would not be in his favor he did something he would never admit to ever doing to any one, not even his own twin.

He ran. Heading back the way he came

Meanwhile

Back at the river Elrohir and Legolas were searching up and down the river for Elladan. He had left them sometime while they slept, leaving no clues, no hints, nothing giving any indication as to his sudden unannounced departure.

When Elrohir first discovered he was missing he had assumed Elladan was playing a prank on them and had hidden in a bush and while they searched for him he would jump out and scare them witless. But no such thing had happened. And now Elrohir was worried. They split into two groups hoping one would find something. Legolas would search near, around, and behind the falls while Elrohir searched near the water. So far nothing had been found.

Where is he? He wouldn't had left us here and headed back home without us. Elrohir thought.

Legolas was also worried for his missing friend. Elladan had done similar things in the past, but only when he had a prank waiting for them. He remembered one time Elladan woke before them and had gone off somewhere and didn't return until after they were awake. They were returning home, unconsciously following Elladan's lead, never realizing that this was exactly what he wanted. Neither of them knew what had happened until it happened and it had happened so fast Legolas couldn't quite recall everything that had happened. All he remember was his feet suddenly being swept out from under him, and feeling the cool wind against his face as his body took flight. He felt a rush of panic as the ground came quickly to meet him. His nose stopped two feet from the ground. After the fact that he was no longer getting a formal, yet painful meeting with the forest floor below, sunk in he realized what had happened, His foot was caught in a snare that was set by none other than Elladan himself. Who was currently on the ground rolling with laughter.

Elrohir would have probably laughed to if it weren't for the fact that his own brother had him caught and strung up in a net that was covered in some sort of sticky substance.

Legolas smiled at the memory, it had happened three hundred yeas ago, but it still seemed so recent.

Not finding any trace of Elladan near the falls he was looking around, he sadly returned to Elrohir empty handed.

Elrohir hated the thought of returning home with nothing but the knowledge that Elladan went missing without a trace.

Perhaps when Estel returned he would find clues we had missed earlier but we would have to wait a few weeks for Estel to arrive home, and even then it was uncommon that he would return unharmed and ada would force him to take a bed rest until he said otherwise. That would last another week, then we would need to get a search party together and ready, Elrohir closed his eyes and reached his hands up to grab handfuls of hair as he shook his head at the thought of how much time it would take before they started the search and probable rescue. _Aye!!! It would take too long! Any number of things could happen while we waited! By the time we acutely found him it would be too late! _Horrible images flashed through his mind at one time:

Brutal orc attacks.

Wargs gnawing on his lifeless carcass.

Wolves feasting on his entrails.

Falling off a cliff onto jagged rocks below.

Drowning in the river below them

Wait! The river! Drowning! Elrohir looked into water below him. The bottom could easily be seen in the shallow ends of the crystal blue water. But it became more difficult to see as you moved towards the more deeper ends of the river. In fact you couldn't see the bottom at all in the middle, even with elf eyes. Images of his brother floating lifeless somewhere in deep dark depths surfaced in Elrohir's mind. And without further thought he ran into the water until his feet slipped on the bottom then he swam to the middle.

Taking several deep breaths, each one deeper than the last, he plunged into water and began his search there.

Legolas watched as Elrohir disappeared beneath the waters surface. Similar images of Elladan drowning flashed through his mind as well. A spike of fear surged through Legolas's entire being at the thought of one of his closes friends dead. He wasn't sure he knew how to react to the thought of the dead elf. Humans yes, he was prepared for the death of those, his closest friend was human, death was expected. But an elf. The thought never occurred. He was afraid though he would never admit to it. He was Very afraid.

Six minutes later Elrohir resurfaced, took another deep breath then dived again. He searched for as long as could without air. But even elves need to breath, and each time he went down he got further than the last. After three or four dives, he wasn't counting, he eventually reached the bottom. Unfortunately he had a very great need for air by the time he got there. Taking a quick look around and seeing no signs of his brother he pushed himself of the river bed propelling upward.

However, he was quickly running out of oxygen. His lungs and mind were screaming for air, his heart thudded loudly in his chest he could hear it in his ears. Spots danced in front of his eyes and his ears hurt from not being able to properly relieve the pressure that had built up. He was going to pass out before breached the surface.

He needed air and he needed it badly.

****

Legolas and Elladan walk out in MIB uniforms and sunglasses. Both on either side of authoress.

O.K. I'm stopping here for now. Mostly because … well I can. Secondly because I ran out of ideas for this chapter and it sounded like a good place to stop.

Audience looks ready to charge with pitchforks, shovels, torches, and other various objects.

HeHe I know I'm evil. But that's why I hired these two [points to elven guards. Then reaches into pocket and pulls out dark glasses]

The elves look to one another. With a short nod they pull out a nurolizer. [ the MIB flashy, memory eraser thingy]

Legolas: You will remember nothing

Elladan: The chapter you just read has no cliffhangers in it.

Legolas: The light you just saw was a spot light in your eyes.

Authoress: And in the event you do remember any cliff hangers, you will not harm me in any way, shape, or form.

Audience blinks as they come around. Authoress removes her glasses and continues final words as if nothing's happened.

Hey at least we all know where Elladan is. [Points to Elladan on her left] He's right here, and for now unharmed. [Eyes glow red and dark aura glows around her] But if you don't review I might quickly change that.

[Authoress becomes normal again] By the way do like my clones. I always loved elves in black. That was a good story to, who wrote it? I can't find it, if you know tell me please.

[ Hooks arms into an arm of each elf] And before you ask no they are not for sale.

T.T.F.N. {yes I know not my saying, but hey I like it}


	4. Unbreakable Bonds

Review Replies

-Zammy- Here's your next chap. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Unbreakable bonds

Legolas watched as Elrohir surfaced and dived, surfaced and dived, surface and dive, until the last time. Legolas waited nervously for Elrohir to once again come up for air. He counted the minutes that went by, but Elrohir never resurfaced.

Three minutes. Five Minutes. Six. Eight. Ten.

No elf can hold their breath for that long! Something must have happened

With out further thought Legolas dived into the place where he last saw Ro surface. As he looked through the depths he felt the worry in his already worried mind increase ten fold. Elrohir was no where to be seen.

Just as he was about to surface for a gulp of fresh air he saw a bright green tunic Elrohir was wearing before they started searching for Elladan, it felt heavy. Quickly grabbing hold of Elohir's shirt he haled the elf to the surface.

Tilting his head back greedily taking in a lungful of air, Legolas brought Elrohir's head above the waters surface and started swimming back to the shore on the opposite side of where they were relaxing only moments earlier. Once he got their he realized a startling fact.

Elrohir wasn't breathing.

Elladan ran all the way back zigzagging between the trees, dodging tree limbs that reached out into his path, jumping over roots and logs bent on tripping him. After a while he stopped and listened to see if anything had followed.

The forest was quiet, but not too quiet. He was safe for now. Looking down to the bundle of fur in his arms he smiled and said "We're safe now little one."

The cat climbed up to look over Elladan's shoulder. _Almost as if it was trying to see what had made that noise. _Elladan thought, wincing as the cats needle claws lightly grazed his skin. Another roar sounded in the distance, but this one was different from the other. This one was deeper less hostel sounding, but still a little fierce.

Elladan started walking again still holding the cat close to him. He considered letting the animal go free, but with wounds like hers she wouldn't get far before a predator of some sort would make a meal out of her. No, she would come back to Rivendell with him.

Maybe ada will let me keep her. Elladan smiled at the thought _Its been long time since I had a pet of my own._

The sounds of fighting started up again. Elladan quickened his pace. These sounds weren't like the fight before, this was a mixture of yelps, roars, weaponry, snarls, yells, growl, and various other sounds.

Looking around to see if he was being followed by someone or something from the fight behind them he once again started running towards Imladris's borders when he felt it.

He felt his lungs hurting, no burning inside of him. Falling to his knees Elladan clutched his chest. He felt like he couldn't breath, yet his breathing was fine as far as he could tell. He was not hurt at any time to cause the sudden pain. Then it hit him.

Elrohir!! Elladan eyes widened in horror _Something has happened to Elrohir!_

Elladan knew this to be the only explanation to the reason for his lungs hurting when he had no injuries himself. It was because of the bond that all twins shared. The bond that allowed them to sense one another when the other was not near, they could sense each the others feelings, when the other was in pain, and sometimes each others thoughts.

The pain subsided to a bearable degree, Elladan quickly got to his feet and picked up the cat he had dropped when he fell to the ground. He ran with all his might to get back to the river that laid just beyond the trees in front of him. He was so close he almost smell the fresh water.

When he reach the water banks he cried in dismay at what he saw.

"Noooooooo!!"

Legolas jerked his head up when he heard Elladans cry. He had just realized Elrohir no longer breathed when he heard him. Standing up as Elladan rushed to his brothers side he wanted to calm the older twin down before he did anything.

Elladan rushed to his twins side not even really seeing Legolas as he stood up. He shoved the cat into Legolas arms not really caring if he had a hold on her or not. He shook Elrohir's body as panic flooded through his system. "Elrohir! Elrohir! Wake up!" He sobbed into Elrohirs shirt.

Legolas put the cat down on the ground and knelt next to Elladan. Shacking the elf's shoulders Legolas tried to get some sense into before it was to late. "Elladan!" It didn't work so he did the only thing he could think of. Pulling his hand back Legolas slapped Elladan across the face. Elladan immediately stopped his uncontrolled sobbing. Legolas's eyes locked with his and said, " Elladan, your not helping. You have to get the water out of his lungs."

Elladan sealed his face of all emotion and started work on his brother. He opened the mouth of his brother and placed his hands over Elrohirs chest. He then turned to Legolas, who was waiting for Elladan to give him instructions.

"Legolas when I tell you to I want you to pinch his nose and breath into him"

Legolas nodded and every time Elladan told him to he followed his instructions.

After what seemed like three ages later Elrohir started coughing up the water he had breathed in. Elladan rolled his brother over to his side so he wouldn't choke on the water exiting his lungs. Elladan breathed a sigh of relief as his brother started to breath again.

Elrohir let the fuzzy haze that surrounded his mind disappear. He felt something wet and rough rubbing his nose and a soft calming purring sound as a tickling felling wrapped around his throat.

A gentle voice spoke and the tickling and rubbing stopped. "Come now, leave him alone."

Legolas reached over to pick up the now multicolored cat Elladan had found. They cleaned her up in the river and bandaged her with strips of their clothes while they waited for Elrohir to regain consciousness. The sun had almost set in the west all that was left were the lingering oranges, pinks, and blues. They had also decided they would camp here for the night. A low moan reached the blond elf's ears.

Legolas looked over to Elrohir, "You're awake!"

Elrohir looked around tacking in his surroundings as his mind unfogged. "What happened?"

"You nearly drowned." said Legolas

Everything came back to him now, waking up, searching, swimming, and the one important thing that connecting them all. "Elladan!" Elrohir panicked and jumped up grabbing some of Legolas's shirt in both hands he jerked him up to look at him. Not noticing the cat roll off his lap and letting out a loud hiss." Elladan. Legolas tell me you found him!"

"Well to be honest. No."

Elrohir's eyes grew double their size. It was then Legolas realized his mistake and quickly fixed it. "No, no, Elrohir. I meant I didn't find him. He came back not to long ago. 'Ro he's the one who saved you." Elrohir physically relaxed and released Legolas's shirt.

"Where is he now?"

"Right here."

Both of them turned around to see Elladan standing by the river watching them as the sun set behind him. He had been watching it while he waited for Elrohir to come to. He was trying to come to terms with what had happened and what could have happened. Now that Elrohir was awake, and seemingly fine.

Elladan walked over and knelt down next to his brother pulling him into a hug. "Are you alright?" he closed his eyes and tightened his grip as he felt his twin nod his head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Elrohir was confused.

"I shouldn't have left without telling you."

Elrohir pulled away form the hug. "Why did you leave?"

A laugh was heard from behind them. Both turned to see Legolas scratch the cats belly while the cat playfully pawed at one of the Mirkwood elven braids with its uninjured paw.

Elrohir gave Elladan one of their fathers don't-tell-me looks. "That's what you went after a cat?" his voice slightly annoyed

Elladan shrugged. He didn't know why either.

"Where did you find her Elladan?" asked Legolas.

"I'll tell you later. But right now it's getting dark and we need some firewood." and with that he left to get the wood.

Authoress walks out with Legolas and Elrohir

See I was nice this time It's not a cliff hanger. I had thought about ending it further back than this, but chapters that short annoy me so I decided to be nice.

Elladan: So remember this next time she does a cliff hanger.

Legolas: Speaking of which how many of you remember that?

Authoress and Elladan quickly cover Legolas's mouth.

Elladan: [whispering to Legolas] They**'**re not suppose to remember. Remember we nurolized them.

Legolas: O' yeah.

Authoress [slaps hand to forehead] Maybe I should reconsider the whole clone thing. They're not as smart as the real ones.

Well anyway hope you enjoyed. And if you don't review I'll kill off Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, or Legolas in the end.

Legolas and Elladan look at her

[Legolas whisper to Elladan]: Maybe we should get a new Authoress. This ones evil.

Thanks Please Review Pleeeeeaseeee. It would make me happy.


	5. Kitty Comes Home

****

A/N: Hey, I'm back I now know what I want to do all the way through at least chapter 11. So to insure that these last a little longer I'm setting up a few days distance between chapters.

-Beginning 'n' End- I think your right this will be a long story, but I'll try to keep it under 30.Thanks for your suggestions, but I have a different idea. You are close to what I'm getting at though. And regarding the twist in ch. 4 I heard a story about a set of twins that were separated one went to one end of the country and the other stayed at the other end. One day one twin broke his leg and the other felt it he said the pain was so real he had the doctors x-ray his leg, but they found nothing wrong. Other similar incidents have been recorded so I thought it would be better than what most people did.

In case you haven't noticed I try to be different in my writing.

-Zammy- Here's your chapter hope U like

Chapter 5: Kitty Comes Home

That night Elladan told them what had happened in the clearing. When he got to the part about the box and told in detail Legolas and Elrohir understood why he saved the cat. The night passed quickly for the elves they had posted night watches to keep eyes and ears open for any sign of danger.

Elladan took the whole night shift, he needed to think over what he had felt earlier. When he told the others what had happened he neglected to mention the fact about the strange feelings around the men and boy and the odd need to talk to a cat. The cat in question slowly limped to where Elladan now sat with his back against a tree looking over the river.

Elladan felt something rub against his leg. He looked over at the cat and smiled as he picked her up and placed her comfortably in his lap. He gently scratched the soft fur under her chin. He tried to get back to his musing, but the animals purring kept him from doing so. It relaxed and calmed him, he smiled and held the cat closer when she nuzzled him in the ribs. As the night went by cat and elf forgot the troubles of the world and just sat and listed to the peace around them.

In the morning the elves and cat set out for home.

Elrond stood on his favorite balcony in the whole house, from there he could see all that entered and left Rivendell without being seen himself. Thinking back to the events of yesterday he couldn't help but chuckle at Erestor's expense.

Poor Erestor, thought Elrond. Erestor's books had nearly been ruined because of the twins. He had been so angry at them he probably would have killed them had Glorfindel not interfered. Fortunately the elves in question had been smart enough to leave the scene of the crime. When Erestor had calmed down enough that he could talk without yelling about the demon spawn of Elrond….

Flashback

"Elrond!!!" a shout rang through all of Imladris

Elrond was in the kitchen talking with Glorfindel discussing what needed to be done while he was on patrol when Erestor yelled and almost spilt his cup of steaming tea in his lap.

Glorfindel couldn't help but snicker at the look on the elf lords face, but that quickly changed when Erestor stormed into the kitchen. He was carrying a particularly thick book in one hand. The look on his face would have sent the dark lord Melkor running for cover.

"Lord Elrond!"

"Yes, Erestor?" asked Elrond in a strained politeness. He wanted to keep his advisor calm even though he had been the cause for Elrond nearly scolding himself.

"Do you know what those," Erestor was so angry he couldn't think straight, "those Demon Spawn you call children have done this time!"

"Nay, Erestor I do not know."

"But I have a feeling your going to tell us." mumbled Glorfindel.

"What was that Oh, Great Balrog Slayer?!"

Glorfindel feigned innocence "Who? Me? I don't know what your talking about. I didn't say a word"

If looks could kill, I would have to charge Erestore with murder thought Elrond taking a small sip of tea while he was off Erestor's hit list for now. But not for long.

" Of course, Elrond!"

Elrond jumped almost spilling his tea for a second time. "What did they do this time Erestor?"

"They ruined all my books in the library." and with that he promptly placed the thick book both elf lords recognized as one of the few that contained one of the most detailed accounts of the first age in the Last Homely House (and probably anywhere else in Adra).

Opening to the first few pages reveled a very interesting drawing of an elf sticking out his tongue signed by Elrohir, numerous other pictures along with a few words from Elladan were placed throughout the book as Elrond flipped through it.

Glorfindel was snickering the entire time barley containing his laughter. He would have to ask the twins later what Erestore had done this time. Glorfindel's laughter was not lost on Erestor, who took the book back from Elrond and started flipping through it, "If you think that's funny, Glorfindel you should see this one." Finding what he was looking for he handed to the Gondolin elf.

Glorfindel was confused he didn't see what Erestor was talking about. " What is it I'm looking at?"

A Smug look crossed the advisors face, he would be more than happy to show the blond elf what the twins put in about him. The smug look on Erestor's face disappeared when he looked over Glorfindel's shoulder. There was nothing there except the words that were normally there.

"Where…What… How did?" Erestor was speechless. Frantically flipping back through the book he found all the marks were disappearing. He set the book down for Elrond to see. All three watched with fascination as all the words and drawings vanished before their very eyes.

Once the last picture was gone they looked at the book in fascination half expecting it to all come back. Then understanding hit Elrond.

"Erestor, go back to the library and check the other books."

" Ye… Yes, Lord Elrond" a now bewildered Erestor took the book and with his nose in it and a still confused look on his face, he left.

"What do think happened?" asked Glorfindel

"Do you remember last time when Gandalf was here.?"

"Aye, four months ago at the twins birthday celebration."

"Good. Now do you remember what he gave them?"

Understanding now hit Glorfindel, who was now smiling. "Oh, so that's what they used it for."

End Flashback

All the books in Erestor's collection were clean and whole with words and all. However, he still insisted that there must be something wrong. He was currently in his room going through all of them. The twins had used the vanishing ink Gandalf had given them for their 3,620th birthday on most of the books, but it had all disappeared by this morning. However, Erestore's humiliation hadn't stopped there, Elrond still laughed at it and Glorfindel hadn't stopped his teasing until yesterday when he left on patrol.

Elrond had meant to talk to his sons about damaging the property of others, even if the damage did disappear later and no real harm was done. But he hadn't seen them since yesterday, before the "Book Incident" (as it was later called). He knew they had left, but didn't know where they had gone. Normally they would tell him where they were going and if they would be gone over night.

He was about to send out a search party and word to Glorfindel to keep an eye out for them when he saw three familiar figures walking towards Imladris in the distance. Breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of them walking in under their own power, but experience taught him that that did not mean they were uninjured.

"…so then he blames it on Estel." said Elrohir earning a laugh from the prince, who now held the cat in his arms.

"Did you really do such a thing, Elladan?" asked Legolas

"Yes and I still feel a little bad about doing that, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to visit Arwen in Lothlorien." said Elladan.

"Is that so, remind me to ask which incident this was, so that I may ground the correct child this time." said Lord Elrond as he walked up to them.

After looking over them for signs of blood, limping, mangled limbs, and anything else he could think of, he pulled each one into a tight hug. Pulling them away he said in a stern commanding voice, "Now would you mind telling me where you were all of yesterday and last night."

"Well you see ada…um" started Elrohir

"We ran into a little trouble.." continued Elladan

"Trouble?!" said Elrond

Legolas choose this time to intervene, " My Lord, before you jump to any conclusions I assure you none of us were injured."

"Really." Elrond sighed in defeat, just happy they were home and in one piece, "Why do I find that hard to believe. Well no matter, come inside and…" he trailed off when he saw the cat in Legolas's arms. "Why are carrying that cat, Legolas?"

"Oh, she's not mine."

"Really? Who's is she?"

"Were not sure ada." said Elrohir

"I found her," said Elladan. "Ada she was in trouble and she's hurt." Taking the cat out of

Legolas's arms to show his father.

"Yes Elladan I see that." said Elrond taking the cat and looking at all the green, browns, and blue bandages decorating the small animal. "I will have the seamstresses make you new cloths." _Maybe with something that doesn't tear easily. _Thought Elrond

"Can you help her ada?"

Elrond removed the bandages from the cat and was shocked at what he saw.

There was nothing there. No wounds of any sort could be found on the cat. "Elladan are sure this animal was hurt?"

"Yes ada."

"Where?"

Elladan took a closer look at the cat. He didn't see anything. Taking the cat back he looked over where he saw the injuries that were obviously fresh yesterday. Elrohir and Legolas were also bewildered. Legolas had clearly seen the wounds and yet the cat looked as if nothing had ever happened to her.

"I don't understand." said Elladan. He pushed up the fur where the animals leg wound was and saw two neatly almost healed puncture marks.

"She's healed." said Legolas in amazement.

Elladan handed the cat back to his father who quickly looked the animal over. He noticed something he hadn't noticed before. The cat had two different color eyes he had heard of this happening with domestic animals, but had never seen it himself. It was quit odd.

"Ada, I know we haven't had much luck with animals in the past, but I was hoping that.." Elladan hesitated, "we could keep her?"

Elrohir looked up hopefully. He and Elladan had talked about it on the way home, neither had held much hope on their father letting them keep her, but there was always a chance that he might allow it. They had several arguments prepared that would help them in their case to keep the cat, but nothing had prepared them for Elronds answer.

Elrond wasn't sure if he should allow it something about the animal had felt strange to him. Something not quite right about the white ball of fur with two colored eyes he was now holding, but his fears were partially put to rest when the animal licked his nose as if saying please. Elrond was surprised at the creatures actions.

Well I certainly can't turn down that request. He thought as he looked up at the young elves in front of him, _They look so hopeful. Well I suppose it wont hurt to have an animal in the house. But there is still this uneasy feeling I get from it. _Looking them in the eye he said, "Alright, but you have to take care of her. And if anyone claims her you must return her to the rightful owners. Is that understood."

Broad smiles broke out on the twins faces. Taking the cat back the three elves started heading inside the twins giving their father quick thank yous for the new pet. "Before you go off and play. I want to see you all in my study with good explanations for everything, and leave the cat somewhere."

A simultaneous "Yes, Ada." and "Yes, my Lord" was all that he heard from them as they ran inside. _I'll keep my eyes on that cat. Something about it is not right._

Authoress and Elladan and Legolas walk out.

Authoress is wearing cow patterned footy pajamas with hair curlers rolled up in her brown/red hair and has a teddy bear in tow

Legolas: See she came back. [ Pats a very tired looking Authoress on the shoulder]

Elladan: We wouldn't leave her alone until she wrote it.

Authoress: O.K. I wrote it and posted it can I go to bed now?

Legolas: What would you do if we said no.

Elladan and Legolas give Authoress evil smiles

Authoress looks calmly at both elves and says: Then I sell you both to the highest bidding Fan girl or Mary-Sue and become filthy rich then create newer better clones.

Elves faces fall

Elladan: I see.


	6. Let the Hunt Begin

****

Review Reply

-Beginning 'n' End- Glad u like my ideas. Here ch. 6

-Zammy- Look next chapter's ready

Chapter 6: Let the Hunt Begin

When the three younger elves had cleaned up and changed clothes they headed into Elronds study. The study was wall to wall shelves full of books and maps. In the center sat Elrond's desk in front of it were a couch with two chairs on either side if it. The twins sat on the couch, both wearing matching clothing: maroon tunics with sleeves that cut off at the shoulder and dark brown leggings with knee high deer skin boots. Legolas sat on the chair to Elrohir's left wearing similar cloths except his hung more loosely on his thin frame and the colors were that of Mirkwood, light green tunic with dark green leggings and knee high light brown suede boots.

Elrond walked into the study not long after they arrived there. As he closed the door behind him a white blur shot through at the last second. He turned in time to see the white strange eyed cat jump up into Elladan's lap.

Elladan stroked the cat as I nuzzled him in the chest. The cat stood up to lick him in the face, Elladan pulled back.

Elrohir chuckled, "I think she likes you."

Upon hearing Elrohir the cat looked to him. Elrohir stopped laughing when the cat switched to his lap. She wanted to see if the one her master saved was well, after all he must be important if her master would almost uncaringly drop her to go to this one. After looking and smelling at him to be sure he was in fact alright. The cat looked to Legolas, who downright confused her. He had been very kind to her, he scratched her tummy, let her play with his hair, he even carried her most of the way. But his scent was different, he wasn't from here, no he smelled like a jungle and spiders. She was confused by this one.

Elrond took his seat at the desk as the cat jumped back into Elladan's lap. He sighed and said, "Elladan I thought I told you to leave her in your room, correct?"

"Yes ada. I believe me when I say I did."

"And yet here she is sitting on your lap, why is that?"

"I'm not sure I know myself. I left her in my room and even locked the door so no one would accidentally let her out."

"Well it is possible that she found another way out, ada." said Elrohir

"True. Well anyway I'm not here to discuss your new pet, but rather," Elrond's voice became sterner as he looked each elf in eye, "Where you were all of yesterday and last night. And I want the truth."

After what seemed like hours they had told Elrond everything, with the exception of Elrohir's near death by drowning, they had conveniently forgotten that part. Elrond would allow them to go back to the clearing to investigate Elladans findings when Estel arrived home, but for now he was sending out scouts to see what they could turn up. He also informed them of Gandalfs visit soon after Aragorn's arrival. Following that was a lecture of the century about how one should properly treat the property of others.

In Tirgun

Helsing was preparing for his trip to meet with his men they were to meet at the place called weathertop for the trade. Three pieces of gold each for the kit. He was finishing up the last details of packing before he left. In one small bag he placed many different vials and bottles filled with different liquids and potions some to be used for medical needs, some to use on the werecat when he got her and others to be used on her later. Placing this bag into a much larger sac that he put his other travel items. He placed aside four empty water skins to be used on the trip, he would fill those on his way out. H wrapped up his weapons: sward, crossbow, silver daggers, and throwing knives. These were to be carried out of town wrapped in his bed roll so as not to attract suspicion.

He was almost done all he needed to do now was to fill his water skins and ready his horse and he'd be off. He started towards the town well. This was the prime meeting place for the towns folk. Here one could come and fetch water for things and talk with some while they did. The women of the town would often in the early hours of morning would fill their wash tubs and clean their house cloths while giving each other the latest gossip of the day. But it was to hot in the day for them to be out, so they would instead give their daughters the chores of fetching water for their cleaning, drinking, or cooking.

As Helsing walked up all the young girls at the well stopped their work in order to watch him. When he started to fill his water skins they swarmed at him. Saying that it was their job to get the water and they would try and get the skins from him. The others who didn't swarm were faking the need for help in pulling their water jugs from the well. It was then his savor arrived.

"Alright that's enough you silly girls. Leave the poor man alone for once in his life." an elderly women walked through the swarm of girls breaking them apart and away form him all the while saying to them. " On your way, go on, back to your chores."

Finally with groans and moans the girls dispersed. Leaving Helsing and the women alone at the well.

"Thank you Lady Marcy." said Helsing kissing the old women's hand.

"Think no more on it." said Marcy with a smile.

"I was worried you wouldn't come to my aid." Helsing started refilling his water skins

"Oh, Van I can't fight all your battles for you. Those girls aren't so tough. If I can take them then you should to." Marcy smiled.

Helsing liked this women's spirit, though her body may be old and worn by time she still held tightly to her fiery spirit. Plus she would give him food and water if he needed it and even a place to lie down for the night if he wished. He would do things for her as well, bringing in food from the market places, traveling on special errands for her to Bree, last summer he rethatched the roof for her after the spring rains.

Marcy had been only five when the village was first founded. She was also the only one who knew of his double life as Van Helsing and since his day face had no name and most just called him Helsing she would call him by his first name, Van.

How she found out about his other life was quite accidental, but one he was grateful for. He had returned one night from destroying a pack of werewolves that had plans for destroying Tirgun. It had been a brutal fight that almost cost him his life. When all was said and done he was the only one alive, but not without injury. He blindly walked into town on the moonless night, wanting nothing more than to lie done and sleep the rest of his days away. Blood was steadily flowing from many cuts and slash marks, he knew he needed to get the wounds fixed up, but how would he explain them. Deciding that he would bandage them himself and worry about explanations in the morning he opened the door to his house. Or what he thought was his house.

As he looked around he noticed the main sitting room was far bigger then his, the furniture had put in different places, and he had a set of stairs that lead to an upstairs area he didn't know he had. Once he realized that he was in the wrong house, he turned to leave. Unfortunately the world decided to take this time to spin around madly and soon the was heading up to great him.

When he finally regained consciousness he saw an elderly women standing over him, tending to his wounds. He had asked her what had happened and she told him everything from the point about him fighting off the werewolves to when he collapsed on the floor near the front door. He was shocked that she knew of the werewolves he fought, nut he was quickly silenced by her. She also explained to him that he has a bad habit of talking in his sleep. Since she was grateful to him for saving her town she accepted it easily, and promised to tell no one. Since then when ever he came home injured and tired she would open her doors to him and give him any help he needed.

They traveled to the stables to get Helsing's black stallion ready. As he took his horses tact from the wall she asked,

"Where are you going this time Van?"

"To a town that's having problems of the feline kind."

"And where is this town?" she asked, like any mother who wished to know where her children are, because she considered him as a son to her.

"I'm not sure. My men will inform me when I meet up with them."

"I see, well come back in one piece then." and with that she left Helsing had she known what Helsing's true motives were she may not have been so quick to let him leave.

Helsing took his horse back to his house and finished packing and then left.

It was almost dark when he reached Bree. He put his horse up in a local stable for the night and headed to the nearest inn, the one he wanted was just across form the Prancing Pony. Not that he didn't like the Prancing Pony it was just too crowded for his liking. The one he was at wasn't the best inn in town, but the price was cheap and rooms weren't too bad. However, the Prancing Pony had the best food in town.

He was finishing unpacking and getting ready to head for dinner when a knock was heard on the.

"Enter." said Helsing.

A boy with mousy brown hair and only about ten years of age entered. He looked in awe at the man before him.

Helsing brought him back from his reverie, "Yes?"

The boy shook his head, "There was a note left for you up front, Sir." he handed Helsing the letter.

The boy shut the door behind as he left. Helsing sat on the end of the bed as he read the letter.

__

Helsing,

__

We failed. The cat got away and her companions slaughtered the others. We no longer wish to be a part of this, the werecats are becoming too much and these were stronger than most. Your on your own for this one.

__

Those cowardsThought Helsing.

__

We got this information on your new prey. In cat form she' s as white as fresh winter snow. Her eyes are what set her apart from any others, the left one is an Emerald green color while the right is dark blue. This is all we could get the men were killed before they saw her human form.

Glaring at the letter Helsing reached over to his nightstand where a candle burned, placing the letter over the flame he watched as it turned to ash in his hand.

He then left for dinner at the Prancing Pony.

Aragorn walked into the Prancing Pony before it became crowded. He would stop here for the night then head for Rivendell in the morning. After paying for his room for the night he made his way to a spot in the back where he could watch everything that wet on.

Strider then waved a waitress to him and ordered a house dinner and pint of ale. Dinner consisted of a small loaf of bread and meat.

As he ate his meal he listened to those within hearing range, hoping to hear something of interest. There was nothing but the usual babble. After eating his meal Aragorn pulled out his pipe and weed.

Helsing walked into the Prancing Pony. He ordered his food and ale and went to sit down. The only place left in the room was in the back near a strange cloaked figure smoking on a pipe.

Aragorn watched the man who sat in front of him. Something about this man was strange. He was dressed for travel, yet by the state of his clothes he had only traveled a short distance. They were well worn, torn and reattached in some places. Almost like what rangers wore. But no other rangers were in Bree at the moment, he would know he was their chieftain, they had a habit of checking in with him when they were in the same area. It wasn't mandatory it was just something they did.

After eating his dinner and draining the last of his ale Helsing felt like someone was watching him. Careful not to appear like he was doing so, his eyes traveled the inn searching for someone who was watching. Not seeing anyone in his immediate eye sight, he stood and headed to the bar for another ale.

Aragorn followed his movements.

Helsing returned his mug for refill of ale. Casually turning his back to the bar while he waited for the drink, he scanned the faces of the people looking for the one who he still felt watching him.

__

There! Thought Helsing eyeing the cloaked man he sat near, though he couldn't see his eyes he could feel them burning holes into him. The barkeep returned with his mug and Helsing went casually back to his seat.

He had been caught. Strider of course had given no indication of such a thing ever happening. He watched the man return to his seat.

Helsing turned his back to the ranger, "You know it's very impolite to stare?"

Strider had been taken aback by this. "Is it I didn't realize." he said calmly

"Oh, yes. Quite impolite," Helsing turned to face Aragorn, "So why don't we instead of looking at one another with suspicion we just sit and talk in order to ease any unease."

Aragorn nodded, _interesting_he thought.

Helsing held out his hand as a greeting to the ranger, " Names Helsing."

Aragorn shook his hand, "Strider, ranger of the North. You're a hunter am I correct?"

"Aye indeed I am."

"What do you hunt?"

"Many things, mostly the strange and unnatural." Helsing waved a waitress over to them, "Get me a couple of ales for me and my friend here." The waitress nodded.

They talked for a few minutes, both shocked at how much they were alike when the waitress returned with the drinks Strider stopped him from paying, "Please I insist let me buy these." it was an old trick he used many times and it worked very well he paid the waitress enough to keep them coming with the drinks for the rest of the night. Aragorn would get them drunk enough so that they would spill every secret they had, it was all a matter of time before the alcohol took effect, but it worked very well.

Little did he know that Helsing used a similar tactic.

After several hours and ales later both were still trying to get the other drunk. Strider was still sober, he had a high tolerance for alcohol thanks to Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and King Thranduil's wine cellar, but was getting very close to going above that tolerance level. He remembered he had said something funny, but later couldn't remember.

Helsing gave a hardy laugh, which was soon joined by Aragorn's equally hardy laugh. Helsing wiped away the tears of mirth that formed in his eyes and asked.

"Well now, Strider… it is Strider correct?" Aragorn nodded, "Tell me in all your years of traveling with the rangers," Helsing lowered his voice to almost a whisper. Aragorn leaned in close to hear, "Have you ever come across a Bastet?" Aragorn gave him a questioning look. Helsing repeated, "A werecat Strider, a werecat."

Realization dawned on the ranger, yes he had heard of them a few times from both Gandalf and his father, but they never went into detail on them. "I have heard of them once or twice, but only as rumors or brief mentioning. If you are wandering if I ever met one then no."

Helsing nodded, only slightly surprised by the admission. "I didn't expect you to. I'm surprised you've head of them most don't even know what they are." Helsing took a sip of his ale.

"And I suppose you know all there is to know about them?" Strider didn't like the mans

I-know-everything personality.

Helsing put down his pint, "Well not all, I admit, but far more than anyone else you'll ever find." he took another sip and continued, "They're vicious, the whole lot of 'em. And damn smart to. They don't charge head first into a fight like a werewolf would. No. They weigh all the options, most of which end in your demise, then they fight. There's nothing more dangerous than something that thinks during a fight." Aragorn listened to his every word taking notice that Heling's voice had become distant, like he was speaking from past experience. "However if they're just out to kill ya they lie in wait for an opportune moment. They study you, get to know your habits, who your close to, even so much as to getting to know how you run your house. So that when they do decide to strike they get you when you least expect it."

Aragorn chuckled, "You make it sound as if they follow you around and live with you. Surly their prey would take notice."

"You would think that wouldn't you. But see that's exactly how it's done. They hide in plain sight. Take that cat over there." Helsing pointed to a black cat with white feet reclining on the hearth basking in the warm glow of the nights fire.

It's too hot outside how can that animal tolerate laying there. Thought Aragorn.

Helsing continued, "That's how they do it, by becoming seemingly harmless housecats they can easily get into your home. While all you see is a cute little cat or kitten you don't think that they might be very deadly. They have friends everywhere in all sorts of shapes and forms."

"Is that what your hunting?"

Helsing looked at the dunadine in the eye, "How did you know?"

Aragorn took out his pipe and started cleaning it, " You mentioned before you were hunting something and given your knowledge of those creatures I assume that's what your after. You're the type who likes to know his prey before he goes after it."

Helsing nodded, "You're a credit to your kind ranger. Yes that is what I'm hunting." standing up to leave he continued his voice low and menacing, "She's very dangerous. If you see her let me know."

"If she's a cat how will I know her?"

"She will be solid white, almost as bright as snow."

"There are many white cats in this world how will I know this one apart from any others?"

"Her eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Yes one is an emerald green," Helsing pointed to his left eye, "The other a dark blue." pointing to the right eye.

Helsing turns to leave Strider to his thoughts when the ranger asked, "Wait, how will I find you if I see her."

Helsing turned his head "Don't worry my friend, if you do I will find you.

Aragorn shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I have my own sources."

And with that Helsing left the bar heading for his room at the inn on the other side of Bree. Leaving Strider to his watch in the inn, but his thoughts kept wandering back to the conversation with the man Helsing.

__

Helsing, Helsing. Where have I heard that name before? Then it hit him. _Of course! Helsing the demon hunter. The killer of Melkor's most deadly creatures. Interesting._

For the rest of the night Aragorn thought about all he had heard both on what he had been told by Helsing himself and what he had heard on the man, not quite sure if he could trust him or not. When most people had retired to their homes or rooms he went to his. Walking by the hearth, where the cat now looked up at him from, he couldn't help but wonder how much was true.

One week later Aragorn was home. As he rode through Imladris he was met with a familiar sight, the twins and Legolas ran up to great him. After checking to see that he was in fact in one piece they allowed him to pass and great his father, who patiently waited on the top of the stairs leading into the house. As he walked through the Last Homely House he was greeted by various others that dwelled there.

Later that night after all the hellos, greetings, and reminiscing, and a very exquisite dinner, that he missed while with the rangers. Not that their food wasn't good, but it's not like what the elves do. After all they've had thousands of years to perfect their work. Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Elrond retired to the Hall of Fire. All wished to hear of Aragorn's travels and adventures. Likewise Aragorn wished to hear about all he missed while he was away. So they all spent the evening swapping stories.

He was about to hear about Elladan's findings in the clearing when a small bell was heard heading down the hall.

"What's that?" asked Estel curiously

"Oh, that's just Elladan's new pet." said Elrohir as a white cat pranced into the room finding her place in Elladan's lap.

Elladan scratched under the cats chin, "Yes ada said we could keeper." the cat closed it's mismatched eyes and began purring.

Aragorn turned to Elrond, who was sitting near the fire. "You allowed this. Ada, you do remember what happened to their last pet?"

Elrond took a sip of his tea, "Yes Estel, I do, but I couldn't say no to her."

"Why not?"

"She licked his nose." Said Legolas.

"By the way, Elladan have you decided on a name for her. She is after all your pet." asked Elrohir.

"No, not yet. It is very difficult since the only thing she seems to be interested in is me."

"What do mean?" asked Aragorn

"She follows me everywhere and every time I sit down she jumps in my lap. She even sleeps in my bed with me and no matter how many times I try to put her elsewhere for sleep she somehow finds a way into my room."

Elrond smiled, he remembered. The cat did in fact follow him, very much like Estel did when he was young. But he knew something Elladan did not. How the cat would come into his room at night. Elrond would let her in. If he didn't she would sit outside his door all night, occasionally pawing at it, as if it would magically if she tried long enough.

Elrond would open the door for her whenever he saw her sitting there. Though the animal still made him feel uneasy it had caused no problems and made no threats against his friends and family. He would watch as the cat cautiously approached his eldest sons bed, silently jump up on it and make her way towards Elladan's pillow where she would curl up and sleep on the top of his sons head. He had witnessed that if Elladan were about to slip into a troubled sleep the cat would gently lick his forehead and that would calm him.

A yelp from Elladan brought him back to the Hall of Fire.

"Ow." Said Elladan as he jumped up and pulled the cat off him. All eyes turned to him with curious glances as to what had made the oldest of Elrond's sons react that way. Holding the at arms length away form him he responded, "She stretched and accidentally dug her claws into my leg." Turning to Aragorn, "Here Estel , you hold her for a while."

Aragorn took the cat and looked over his brothers new pet. When he saw the cats eyes he stared at them in shock. The eyes coloring was different.

****

Authoress and Elladan and Elrohir walk out

Authoress: Yay I updated.

****

Elladan: Took you long enough

****

Authoress: Sorry, I would've had it up sooner, but my computer hates me.

****

Elrohir: Excuses Excuses

****

Authoress: But it's true my computer erased everything and I had to retype.

****

Elladan: Did you learn a lesson?

****

Authoress: Yes, now I know why people save every other paragraph. But hey it was shorter then this when I first typed it so some good did come out of it.[ to audience] I know normally Legolas is here with me, but I decided that if you don't want him brutally maimed in the next chapter then you'll **Review**.

****

Elrohir: We tied him up in the back so he wouldn't get away.

****

Thousands of fan girls rush the stage fighting to get to the back to rescue the one they obsessed over and would try and forcefully marry. Once their gone, Legolas pokes his head out from behind the a side curtain.

****

Legolas: Are they gone?

****

All: Yes

****

Legolas: [breaths sigh of relief] Good, Kat tell me did you mean what you said about the next chapter?

****

All eyes turn to Kat who is grinning wider than a Cheshire cat grins.

****

Authoress: [in singsong manner] I'll never tell. I'll never tell.

Elrohir: [eyes Authoress] No more late night movies for you.


	7. Suspicion and Abandonment

****

Chapter 7: Suspicion and Abandonment

[ Important Notice at bottom]

Aragron listened vaguely to the rest of the tales told throughout the night. No matter how many times he tried to pay attention to those around him his mind kept wandering back to his time in Bree. No one suspected that his mind was no longer with them, he laughed when he was suppose to and he responded as he normally would, and yet they could have told him that Imladris was under attack by a new evil creature of Sauron and the only way to get rid of it was for Aragorn to sacrifice all his friends and family, and he would unknowingly agree to it.

The cat eventually tired of sitting with the ranger and went back to her rightful place in Elladan's lap. This newcomer was different to her, he smelled of many different places and things, like warm fires, musty taverns, forest and jungle woods _That's an odd smell. _she thought, _I wonder if he knows the blonde elf._

It was many hours later when everyone headed off to their rooms for the night. After seeing Legolas to his room at the end of the hall of the Last Homely House's private wing, the three brothers headed to their own respected rooms, with the little cat following not far behind. Elladan was trying to break the habit of carrying her everywhere.

Aragorn went to his room across from the twins jointed bedrooms. He bid them both a goodnight before retiring to bed.

"Goodnight, brother." said Elladan and Elrohir simultaneously. It was directed not only to Aragorn, but the other twin as well.

The white cat stretched out on Elladan's bed and watched her owner get ready for bed.

__

They all seem close. She mussed,_ Wait did master call him brother? But he's human. These elves are a confusing breed of people._

Elladan tied the last string on his sleep tunic and turned to look at the cat lounging on his bed. He crossed his arms across his chest and without realizing it, the stern look his father often used crossed his ageless face.

"You can't sleep there." said Elladan.

The cat looked at Elladan with great big watery eyes, a look that could melt the heart of any cold hearted being. Elladan's stern look melted away and he uncrossed his arms. He wanted nothing more than to send the cat outside and have her sleep in the stables, but every time she looked at him with those big mismatched eyes...

Mismatched eyes. Elladan started to laugh. He couldn't help it, it was just funny. A small cat with big eyes was funny enough, but when the eyes were mismatched it became even funnier. The look of utter cuteness on the cat's face was replaced with one of annoyance and anger. She immediately jumped off the bed and headed for the door. It was then she realized the door was closed earlier by Elladan so he could have is privacy, she was shut in. Elladan didn't need to be told that she wanted out still giggling he opened the door. The cat left with her belly low and ears flat against her head she skulked down the hall not going in any particular direction.

Elladan watched her go and shut the door when could no longer hear the little bell around her neck. _It was mean, but she left . I should of thought of it sooner._

The cat in the meantime was heading to the last place there was a warm fire. She didn't understand why master laughed at her. Had she not been devoted to him, always being there for him offering her love and affection to him, did she not keep away his night terrors. She walked through the open door, across the rugs and wood flooring, and right into someone's feet.

"Hello little one." said the owner of those feet.

Looking up she saw Lord Elrond looking down at her from his chair near the lightly smoldering ashes of what was left of the fire. Looking around the cat realized she had reached the Hall of Fire.

Sitting back on her haunches, she wrapped her long tail around her feet and proceeded to be the uncaring towards the elf in front of her. She had no reason to dislike him, she was still angry at the fact that her master had laughed at her.

Elrond picked up the cat and placed her in his lap, "Did Elladan kick you out again?"

The cat looked at Elrond with sad eyes. _He's right _she thought_ Elladan had never allowed me to stay in his room. In fact ever since I had started following him he had been trying to get of me. Does he want me to leave? Did he no longer like me? Or enjoy my company? _All these questions and more buzzed through the felines head

Sensing there was more to this then Elladan just not wanting the animal in his room he decided to talk his son tomorrow. Standing up from his chair he carried the cat out. "I suppose you could stay with me tonight if you wish." The cat looked up at Elrond. "But only for tonight."

Elrond couldn't say why but he felt sorry for the small animal. He had also noticed that Elladan was trying to get the cat to leave him alone for awhile, and on normal basis most animals would do as they were trained and sometimes told. He admitted that cats were a lot more harder to train then dogs and horses, they would always do what they wanted and ignored most everyone around them, but this cat seemed more human than animal. Her mannerisms were off and personality was different. She also seemed to have an understanding of what was being said around her.

Elrond had been studying the cat every chance he got. He still felt uneasy around her, there was something about her that set off small warning bells in the back of his mind. They weren't the ones that told of extreme or immediate danger, but rather the ones that told him to keep a watchful eye out for any possible danger. He would watch her tonight and see what all he could find out about her.

Elsewhere in Aragorn's room the man found no sleep. He tossed and turned trying o get comfortable. No luck. So eventually he settled for staring at the ceiling listening to the nightly noise. He heard the soft trickling of water outside his bedroom window from the many fountains and small rivers in the garden below. He heard the songs of Nightingales in nearby trees. The soft glow of moonlight chased away all shadows in it's wake. Normally these things relaxed and calmed Aragorn, but tonight his mind was still troubled with thoughts of Bree, Helsing, and Elladan's new cat.

He remembered what Helsing had said to him about being able to find him if he ever found his prey [see ch.6] He couldn't help but wonder what Helsing meant when he said that. It also bothered the ranger that his brother might have to give up the cat he loved. He shook his head and smiled '_No, that's a silly thought. Surely ada would not knowingly allow a werecat to stay in Imladris. From the way they sound they're in every way as vicious as their werewolf cousins and maybe more.'_ Then a thought crossed his mind. What if he was wrong about the cat and it was in fact what Helsing was after. No matter how many times he told himself that his family would know if there was a werecreature of any sort around the more the thoughts that they may not know brushed the comforting thoughts away.

Finally after several hours of restlessness he fell to sleep.

**  
  
A/N: **I would have had this chapter up sooner but I ran into some more writers block and TV Land was having a 48 hr. marathon of Green Acres (I love that show) and I kept getting side tracked.

Authoress typing on computer. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir playing cards on the kitchen table in the back.

!!Important Notice!!: This wed. I'll be starting school. I need to make up for a bad fall semester at collage. So I'll be behind in my writing for 10 wk. Then of course I'll have next fall to worry about. So just so you know. I'll be busy, but I will still be updating whenever I can.

Twins and Legolas looked to one another a single thought passed through their minds.

Elladan: Does this mean we get a break?

Elrohir & Legolas: Yay Vacation!!!

Authoress: (typing) If anyone would like to borrow three clones while I'm gone. (Thinks for a min.) Never mind if I did that I might never see them again and I need the company.

Elves in back making plans to run away while Authoress is at school.

Authoress: (still typing) I'm going to lock them in the cellar instead.


	8. Scream Elladan, Scream

****

Disclaimer: All information regarding the armor and sword information came from the "LOTR book of Weapons and Warfare" also the history of Elrond's blade was in it, so I didn't make it up whish I did though I found interesting. Except I also disagree with some the information, but then again it was based off the movie.

A/N: I know ch. 7 sounded forced and below even my standards of writing. So I'm working on it's rewrite. And to those who are still loyal (stares at and empty playhouse) I made this chapter better. This one I will probably never change, it's only the third one I'm proud of.

Sorry I missed the last chapter's reviews I put them here to make up for it. Sorry.

Review Response

-Lyn- I swear I graduated High School. Thanks for your reviews and corrections I promise to get right on them, but I like said in my other story "I keep fixing them, but more seem to pop up" And out of curiosity, and no offense what so ever, Are you an English teacher or majoring in it in anyway? (you don't have to answer that, it's just your reviews sounded like you might be) Please keep reviewing I need to know my mistakes if I'm to fix them.

-Beginning 'n' End- you know what I thought they looked the same to. If you didn't like the sixth chapter then you'll really hate me after this one. And trust me it's well written. At least I think so.

-Meghan- Glad you like her.

Chapter 8: Scream Elladan, Scream

He was alone in the darkness of a pitch black night with only his excellent night vision as his guide. Elladan had awoken to find himself alone in the dark, he was bare foot and dressed in only his night clothes . He looked down at his feet hoping to see the ground beneath them, he could barely make it out. He started walking to see if maybe he had been sleepwalking and he was now outside. He had heard of such things, but never experienced them, but then again most don't know they sleepwalk. Deciding that staying put would be pointless he picked direction he assumed to be home.

After a few minutes of endless wandering Elladan finally sat down for a rest.

__

Where is home? I should have been there a long time ago.

Elladan somehow sat in the space of the endless dark and tried to remember his way home, he even settled for looking around him for anything that was even remotely familiar. Which wasn't to hard because all around him was the same nothingness as before, when he first woke up. It was then when he heard a strange sound.

A bell in the distance was ringing. It sounded like little drips of spring water dripping into a pool of water. The sound was coming closer and closer. Before his eyes his cat appeared before him. Walking in like she had always been there, hidden in the shadows. The ringing bell and cat stopped in front of him.

Elladan looked at the white cat with the strange eyes not quite understanding what was going on. The cat, he had finally named Two-toned, grabbed a small amount of Elladan's pant cloth and gently pulled at them.

Sensing his pet whished him to follow Elladan, with lack of better to do, complied. He stood up as the cat started walking off in the direction he had come from. They walked for awhile all the time Two-toned slowly started to run. Elladan just about caught up with her when she disappeared once again into the darkness from which she came. Elladan thinking he would eventually run into her stayed in the same direction his cat had been going in. All the while keeping an eye out for a white ball of fluff against the black.

He walked for what seemed like hours at first he had thought that maybe he had made a bad choice in direction, but then again he had nothing to go on, but the knowledge that he had followed his cat in this direction at some point. However, he could have easily gotten turned around, or the cat could have changed direction. So he kept in the same direction. It was then he again heard some very familiar sounds in the not too far off distance. Since he couldn't really go anywhere else he decided to investigate. The sounds started to become clearer as he neared them. They were the sounds fighting. Metal clashed with metal, dying gasps and gurgles, screaming, battle cries, he knew these sounds they sounded like the day when he found Two-toned. It frightened him to pieces, these noise were different from the ones he had heard before, those were different somehow they were just different.

He started running towards the sounds of war. Looking down at his feet he saw that there was now grass under them, the blackness he was in before had started to disappear. In it's retreat it revealed trees, grass, and a small river he was now running beside. What was happening? He didn't know.

His feet slipped out from under him he fell into the shallow end of the cool river. Elladan shook the water out of his eyes and hair. After the water once again became calm, he stared at the refection of himself. Looking closer he saw that he was in his warrior armor and his sword was in his hand, which was still pressed into the mud under the water. Momentarily forgetting the fight he was investigating he pulled himself out of the river side and looked himself over.

He was wearing his Rivendell fighting armor, he'd recognize it anywhere. It was a mirage of different blues and gold painted metal that crossed over all the vital areas of his chest. Leather arm braces decorated his wrist with the Rivendell crest on them. His hair was no longer in the delicate elven braids they normally were, it was instead pulled back and tied into a horse tail that sat at the base of his scull. He had learned that when fighting it was easer to put it up in this fashion vs. long hair and braids. It kept his neck cooler and his hair out of the way.

In his hand was a long sword. It's handle was dark brown in color with gold leaves spun around the handle leading up to the blade. The blade itself was curved upward and the edge was sharpened to where it would create a deep cut to the lightest touch. The sword seemed familiar to Elladan, he knew he had seen it somewhere before. It was nothing like his blade. This one was lighter than his and about one fourth shouter. Plus his name wasn't engraved into the handle. As his eyes traveled upward he read the inscription written along the blade in elvish. _"aen estar Hadhafang chatholhen, thand around dan thang an arwen"_ { This blade is called Hadhafang, a noble defense against the enemy throng for a noble lady.} It was then Elladan realized where he knew this blade.

Hadhafang belonged to Elrond. A family heirloom that was soon to be passed down to Arwen, as it had been passed to Elrond from his father, Earendil, who received it from his mother, Idril, who was daughter of King Turgon of Gondolin, but how did he get a hold if it?

He would have stayed their longer if the sounds of battle didn't start up again. This time they were louder and a lot closer just beyond the hill he was standing in front of. Elladan ran towards the battle cries and dying noises, almost afraid of what he would find when he got there. He nearly reached the top when smoke started coming from the very ground beneath him. He looked around for the cause, but soon stopped when great flames jumped out at him from the ground itself, nearly burning his face. He fell landing on his backside, fire soon surrounded him licking at his hands and armor. He had to get out. Had to get away to someplace without the fire.

He quickly stood, covering his mouth and nose with his arm, preparing to run straight through the flames to the cooler air on the other side. The sword's handle was burring his hand, later he would have blisters from the hot handle. He tightened his grip on the precious heirloom and took off towards the flames in front of him. Closing his eyes against the smoke, flames, and heat he jumped through to the other side. Elladan landed on his side and rolled to put out any flames he may have picked up along the way. When that was done Elladan sat on the other side of the hill he was climbing, he realized he had rolled down the hill when landed on the other side of the flames.

He looked back to see the spontaneous fire, but it was no longer their. No, now it was coming down the hill in two separate lines. The lines of fire missed him dividing the field in half with him in the middle. He followed the flames when he finally looked in front of him.

He gasped at what he saw. The ground was littered with bodies of many creatures; Humans, dwarfs, elves, and others he couldn't recognize. Blood soaked the field staining the once green ground a sickening red. Elladan gulped. Who had done this? Who could do this?

An evil laugh reach his ears. Turning around he saw something he wouldn't soon forget. The heads of his Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas, Glorfindel, Erestor, and lastly his father were placed on spikes in the ground. He couldn't believe it. What had happened here? Where was he at the time? Why? And finally who had dared?!

Elladan screamed and fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and grieved for those he had loved and now lost, he despaired at the thought of not being there for them. An endless sea of tears streamed down his face. Someone would pay for this. Oh yes, someone would pay. Valinor be dd, he would stay on Arda until he found his families killers, even if it took to the end of all ages. No matter what he would have his revenge.

A shrill high pitched whistle reached his ears. He quickly stood wiping the tears from his eyes, to which all grief all been replaced with rage. Elladan looked at the top of a small hill behind him. On that hill stood three shadowed figures. The one on the left Elladan recognized as the boy he saw a week ago. Except he wasn't the boy. No, this one had a tail and shoulder length brown hair that split around his pointed cat-like ears on the top of his head instead of the side, Two small fangs glistened in the dying fire light and his eyes glowed white. The other two were shadowed, but he could easily see the same features on the boy's companions. The one in the middle carried a large sword in one hand that seemed almost to heavy for him to even lift much less carry one handed. He was also missing his left eye. The one on the right was female, wearing a long coat Elladan recognized as Aragorns, and a scythe was placed over her shoulder, the tip of the blade almost touching the middle of her back.

Elladan looked defiantly at the trio. "Did you do this?!" he pointed to the dead bodies around him.

The three kept silent.

"I asked you! Did you kill them?! Did you kill my family?!!"

The one in the middle smiled. "ANSAWER ME!!!" Screamed Elladan

The one in the middle spoke calmly, "No." he then raised his free hand, "but we can end your pain and anguish for you." As his hand dropped the other two figures jumped off the hill and seemingly flew at him. Elladan prepared for a fight he did not expect to when, but he would fight till he no longer had breath left in him. He didn't believe these creatures, they had to be lying, no one could be left alive in this field and not be the killers: So was the logic of Elladan.

He prepared for the strike when something happened he did not expect. The ground beneath him opened up to swallow him and he was once again surrounded by darkness just like before. Only this time he was falling.

Authoress: Hehe I'm evil. [runs and hides]

Elladan [looking over script]: that is evil.

Legolas: No, what's really evil is she wont be updating for a while.

Elrohir: …. She killed me…

Authoress: I said I'd kill someone. And if you want me to make it better then review me, and the more reviews I get the sooner I update.


	9. Enter Jayna

Review Replies

-Zammy- Next chapter's here

-lyssaberry- Hey, 'lyssa. Thanks for reviewing for me. Sorry about your computer, mine's been acting up to.

A/N: Has anyone figured out what was going on in the last chapter. It's obvious I think.

On with the fic.Again As I said in my first chapter " all the names and places not reconnized are from my own imajination, SO DO NOT USE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION"

thank you.

Chapter 9: Enter Jayna

Elladan was falling back first down the never ending dark void. He heard someone screaming, only to discover it was him. After falling what seemed like forever he managed to flip himself over to his belly only to see nothing but the brown coloring of what looked like the ground rushing to meet him. Not sure exactly what he could do to prevent the inevitable crash he did the only thing he could do. He closed his eyes and raised his arms to protect his head from the ground, though he doubted it would do much good.

The ground was coming closer and closer and closer until finally……

THUD!

And then he stopped. _Am I dead? _Elladan asked himself. Once his brain registered the fact that he was no longer moving through the air, feeling the wind against his face, feeling the weight of his armor hastening his descent. His father's sword had long left him whether he dropped it while in the battle field or let it go during the fall and it was now somewhere near him, he didn't know.

Elladan slowly opened his eyes. Seeing first the floor he was now laying on, then the soft blue white light of the moon filtering through the curtains, that were dancing lightly in the night air in front of his open window. His eyes traveled around this new, yet so familiar place, landed on one of the wood legs of….

My night stand? Taking in a closer look he realized he was back in his room in Rivendell, on the floor beside his bead.He tried to sit up but something was wrapped tightly around his legs, he could barely move them. Looking down he saw his slightly sweat damp sheets tangled up and around his legs. It was then everything clicked. It was all a dream, a really really bad dream.

Elladan released a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He untangled his legs from the damp sheets and leaned back and rested his head on the mattress on the bed behind him. He closed his eyes as he tried to recall the memories of his latest nightmare. So lost in thought was he that he was startled when a knock sounded at the door connecting to his brother's room.

"Elladan are you alright?" Elrohir's voice was slightly muffled by the door between them.

"You can come in 'Ro."

Elrohir opened the door and entered, but to Elladan's surprise not alone. Behind Elrohir was their father, still dressed in his night clothes.

"We heard you yelling ion nin. Is anything the matter?" asked Elrond in concern at hearing his child scream out in the night.

"Why were you in Elrohir's room?" asked Elladan

"Your other door was locked." Elrond unlocked the door and opened it to revel a blonde elf and dark haired man fell into the room, obviously listening through the door. Both quickly stood up and straitened up, behind them a small bell rang. Elladan looked to see a small white head with two different colored eyes poke in the room through the door.

Elladan smiled and opened his arms inviting the cat to come to him, "Come here Two-toned." he sad gently. The cat happily went to her master. Elladan looked to all that had gathered in his room. He stood up and bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry for waking you unnecessarily. It was only a nightmare nothing to worry about."

Elrond's furrowed his brow "What sort of nightmare?"

Elladan thought for a few minutes, but could remember nothing except the fact that he was falling down a hole and when he hit the ground he woke up. "I don't remember now. I'm sure it was nothing, though. So if you don't mind it's still late, and I would like to get back to bed before the sun rises." Elladan ushered everyone out of the room.

Elrond turned to talk to eldest before he left him, "Elladan, perhaps you should keep the cat with you for tonight." Elladan looked to his father in confusion, "Trust me when I say she'll keep the night terrors away" he chuckled as he kissed his son's forehead. "Good night my son." and with that he left.

Elladan shut the door behind them, and smiled, "That means you to, Elrohir."

Elrohir stepped out from the shadow he had been standing in. "Are you sure. You sounded really distressed about something in those dreams."

Elladan passed his brother on the way to his bed and sat down on the side. "As I said before 'Ro I don't remember anything about the dream except how it ended."

Elrohir studied his brother trying to see if there was any lie in his eyes, no luck. "What happened?"

Elladan was stroking the cat, "I was falling down a dark hole. I could feel the wind rushing past my face. After a while I managed to flip myself over, only to be greeted with the sight of my floor below me." Elladan took a deep breath and released it trying to calm his senses, which were still reeling with the realness of the dream, " I then hit the ground and woke up here." he motioned to his room.

"But you screamed, Elladan, and you were yelling in your sleep." Elrohir's voice trembled at the memory.

He had awoken upon hearing Elladan scream. Thinking something had happened he rushed to his brother's room sword in hand to fight the cause of his twin's scream.

Throwing open the door between the two rooms, he saw his brother tossing and turning in his sleep. His sleep glazed eyes looking around madly at something in his dreams. Elrohir put down his sword and ran to Elladan's side. Elrohir shook him, trying to pull him back from the world of dreams. After a minute or two, he wasn't sure, Elladan quieted down.

Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief thinking that if his brother wasn't waking then at least his dream was changing. Elrohir was about to go back to his room when Elladan started to mumble in his sleep.

He's talking to someone. Thought Elrohir, he smiled at the sight if his brother just happy that his sleep was no longer troubled. He went back to his room and shut the door between them. He was about to back to his bed. When he heard him.

"ANSWER ME!!!"

At that Elrohir ran from his room to get his father.

"And you know the rest." Elrohir finished his tale to Elladan.

Elladan shook his head and gave his twin an odd look Elrohir couldn't read. "You were worried over a dream?" Elrohir looked at the floor beneath his feet. "It's all right 'Ro. It's nice to know someone cares." Elladan stood to put his now cool sheets back on the bed. "But for now I think I'll be fine. So go back to bed and when I finish here I will go to sleep, and we will see each other in the morning." Elrohir took the hint and left.

Elladan looked at his now made bed and the cat that was sleeping on his pillow. Stifling a yawn Elladan pulled back the covers to lie down and removed the bell from around his cat's neck. Two-toned abandoned her spot on the pillow for him. After adjusting the covers to the way he liked them and finding a comfortable position on his side facing the door to the hall the white cat curled up at his feet. The silence of the night once again fell over Imladris as all it's occupants found their way into peaceful dreams.

Elladan awoke the next morning to the birds singing outside his window. A light cool breeze entered his room through the open window. His eyes unglazed from sleep, he blinked and rubbed his eyes a couple of times to clear them. It was then he noticed there was more weight on his bed, that didn't belong to him or the cat that slept at his feet.

"Good Morning Elladan." said a cheerful voice

Elladan stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at the still semi blurry being at the foot of his bed. Elladan jumped out of bed in surprise at someone unknown suddenly in his room. He stared at the person on his bed. It was a girl no older than eight or ten years of age with long bushy white hair tied in pigtails by pink and purple ribbons. She wore a long white child's dress that had a pink sash tied around her waist.

It was the girl that broke the silence, "Um… Elladan do you not like me anymore? You've never acted this way before." a pout started to form at her light rosebud lips.

Elladan came out of shock his mind was in, he didn't know what she was talking about. He spoke in the common tongue for her understanding, "I'm sorry little one, but I don't believe I know you." He saw the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

Her eyes? Elladan knelt next to her beside the bed and examined the tear filled eyes. They were two different colors. One an emerald green and the other a dark blue. He examined her further, moving the white hair out of the way he found two round ears on the side of her head. Elladan was baffled he had never seen a human like this one.

"What's wrong?" asked the girl

Elladan stared at her, "Oh… um…I apologize for staring. It's just I've never seen anyone like you before. Where are you from little one?"

The girl thought for while, "I can't pronounce the name, but I know my clan's name." the tears in her eyes were gone now. "It's called the…the carokaye. No, the car… core…" Elladan laughed at the girl's now wrinkled face as she tried to properly pronounce the name of her clan, "Karokye." [pronounced Care -o- kye]

"Karokye?" Elladan had never heard of it.

The girl nodded her head, "Yes, the Karokye. I came with some others from my clan, but I don't know where they are. Elladan, can you help me find them?"

"Of course, little one." a smile spread across her face, "but first, obviously you know my name, but I do not know yours."

The girl let a sigh of relief, "Oh good. I was hoping you would ask instead of calling me that horrible name. Two-toned indeed."

"Excuse me, but Two-toned is the name of my cat."

"I know. So I'm telling you my real name. It's Jayna."

"Well Jayna, it's a pleasure to meet you, and I don't mean to be rude, but if you could wait outside while I dressed. I will take you to breakfast and I will help you there."

"Why? You never made me leave before."

That it Elladan was now officially confused "I'm sorry. You speak as if we've met before, but who are you?"

Jayna laughed and rolled onto her back, "Silly Elladan. I'm your cat. The one you called Two-toned."

Elladan thought he misheard. His cat? No the human child before him could not possibly be his cat, and yet he felt that she wasn't lying.

Jayna jumped off the bed and turned to face Elladan, "Here, I'll show you." and with that she closed her eyes and spread her arms out beside her. Elladan watched in amazement as he saw he change shape. Her ears became pointed and moved to the top of her head. Her body became smaller as the dress seemingly sunk into the skin and was immediately replaced by white fur. He hair grew out of the ribbons and snaked down her back clinging to the pink flesh along the way. Elladan's stomach turned as he heard joints snap and shift and bones grind together. A long white tail snaked out from just above her bottom. He watched as the eyes became smaller and the round pupils became slits. Her pink human nose became rosier and smaller as her snout began to grow out and form. Little fangs poked out from her lips that had curled back into her mouth leaving only a little furry line. Soon Elladan was staring at the white cat he had taken in only a week before. He was speechless and watched as Jayna reversed the process to become human only this time it was a lot quicker almost in the blink of an eye.

"What do you think?"

Elladan blinked a couple of times, "H.. How… did you…w… with…and ….?" Elladan stuttered and stumbled through his response, not sure of exactly what he should say.

Jayna rolled her eyes, "Haven't you ever seen a werecat before?" Elladan shook his head, not trusting his voice, "Oh, well that's what I am. A werecat."

"A werecat, but your kind don't exist. They were said to have died out thousands of years ago." a knock sounded at the twin's door. "Yes?"

Elrohir's voice filtered through the door, "Elladan, it's time for breakfast. Ada said Gandolf would be there and if were late…"

"Yes, I know 'Ro." Elladan looked at the girl in front of him, "Hide." The door opened up only a second later.

Elrohir entered. " 'Dan what are you doing? Quit playing with the cat, we need to leave soon if we're to be on time."

Elladan down looked at the white cat near his knees. "Sorry, 'Ro. I guess I was up too late last night. Go on without me I promise I'll be there soon."

Elrohir left Elladan and headed down to the dinning room leaving Elladan alone with the werecat. Turning to face her he said, "We'll talk about this later, but right now I need to get ready to head down stares." The cat that was now human, "So outside." Elladan opened the door for her. Jayna sighed and walked out.

A/N: Okay that was another bad chapter. I'll try to do better I promise. I need help on ideas I don't like the middle I've come up with so I'll be taking ideas. I promise to give you credit if I use your ideas.

To any who have read this chapter befor this repost sorry about the other one, It had a lot of typo's. Gandolf is the one at breakfast not Gondola that was my computer's falt for fixing what it thought to be typos using the spell check.


	10. Meet the Family

A/N: Sorry about the last ch. It had a lot of typos in it that my computer didn't catch, and the ones it did catch didn't have any problems.

The name Gondola was suppose to be Gandolf, but my computer decided that Gandolf was misspelled. So it fixed it with spell check.

So it's not Gondola, but Gandolf. 'K. Sorry, but like I said many, many times before my computer hates me. (Glares at computer) Evil little thing.

Review Reply

-Beginning 'n' End- I would like to thank you for the reviews, and helping me as I go along. Your ideas on what's to happen are actually very close to what I want to do. You also remind me of why I write: to please any readers who enjoy my story, plus I don't like abandoned ones. And if I'm going to write it it might as well be good. Thanks for the always Up Beat reviews. They make me happy.

-Lyn- WOW :o, wish I had that talent. Glad to hear from you. Thanks to you as well, you are the only one who points out some of the errors in this story, most just overlook them.

-Meghan- This is where you find out, but the question really isn't about Jayna, but the others she's with.

Chapter 10: Meet the Family

In a room between the kitchens and the main dinning hall four elves, a man, and old man dressed from head to toe in a dusty gray sat conversing while they waited for the arrival of one other elf and their breakfast.

The room was not the largest in the house, but more of a family sized one. Only Lord Elrond, his top two advisors, and his children ate in this room. It wasn't as lavishly decorated as the other rooms, but still as beautiful as any other room. Banners of various leaders and clans hung on the cream colored walls in between large glass windows. The windows had leaf and flower designs etched into the clear glass. A green and silver leaf latch decorated the middle of each window to allow them to open up from the inside and allow in fresh air, warm sunshine, and the sounds of nature outside the house. In the family dinning hall (as it was called) a long table had been placed in the center of the room. Only two doors lead into this room, one was for the staff to bring them their meals and the other lead in from the main dinning room, that they would use for important or numerous guests.

Elrond sat at the head of the table between Erestor and Elladan, who's chair was currently empty. Elrond never wore robes to breakfast, his excuse being that they took too long to put on and his stomach hated waiting for breakfast. His real reason was common knowledge, but he would always deny it, he simple hated wearing those heavy, thick, many layered clothes. So as tradition here he sat in a pale green tunic with gold at the trimming and silver buttons in the middle and a pair of brown leggings, and the slippers he normally wore with his robes, the type of fabric used made them very comfortable, even if they were suppose to be worn with the robes and not regular clothes. After all who was going to say anything against the lord's since of style.

Erestor sat to Elrond's left, he was wearing his normal waist length dark blue tunic with black leggings. He, unlike Lord Elrond, didn't mind having to ware the more formal robes, but the ones he had weren't as lavish as Elrond's, and they were far more comfortable.

Next to Erestor sat the man in gray. Gandalf he was called, or Mithrander some preferred. He had a long smoky gray beard that almost reached his knees and dark gray hair hung down to his shoulders. A walking staff was placed by the door, but it was no ordinary walking stick. A wizards staff, it was. For you see he was not an ordinary old man, but a wizard. Gandalf had returned to Rivendell, having been there only four months ago, he needed to speak with Elrond on his most recent findings on the lost one ring, and also was due to meet with some friends he had not seen in centuries.

Legolas and Aragorn sat side by side across from where the twins would sit. Aragorn was talking with Gandalf over various topics, while Legolas was stirring some sugar into his cinnamon spiced tea. He wasn't much of a morning person, preferring to stay silent until he had a couple of cups of tea to help him wake up quicker. He was on his second cup when Elladan walked through the door.

Elladan had dressed quickly and put his hair in a few simple easy braids that hung loosely around his head blending easily with the rest of his dark brown hair.

Jayna had waited patiently (well as patiently as a ten year old could) in the hall in front of Elladan's room. Becoming tired of standing she sat down and watched as elves passed by, but paid her no notice as they hurried to complete their daily chores.

Elladan opened the door to the hallway to see Jayna sitting by his door for him, she looked up at him and smiled. Elladan held out his had to help the girl up. "Come, lets get some breakfast."

Jayna wasn't sure if she should go with the elf. She trusted the elf, this is true, but what about the others. "Um… Elladan?"

Elladan slowed his pace slightly to match Jayna's. "Yes little one"

"Are you sure we should do this, I mean show me to your family while I'm human?"

Elladan frowned slightly, he hadn't thought of that. What would the others think about Jayna? She wasn't his cat anymore, but human. How could he explain that? He couldn't just walk in and say _Oh by the way this morning I woke up and found out that my pet cat is really a werecat. Yes, I know they died out centuries ago, but apparently their still alive. _Elladan sighed at the thought, not to mention the fact they have been known to help werewolves in the past, but then again it was only his father, brothers, and Legolas, they would understand. He hoped.

"I don't think they would mind. It will only be my father and brother's and Legolas. You've met them all."

"I know it's just.." Jayna turned her eyes to the floor, "That our kind are feared and hated, even hunted."

She's afraid, thought Elladan, "Do not fret little one, they wont hurt you. Would it help if I told you a little about them while we make our way to the dinning hall?" Jayna looked back at Elladan and smiled as she nodded.

"Well first there's my father, Lord Elrond. He is a kind elf who has lived since the first age. He is also the one who founded the haven Rivendell and protects it from the minions from Sauron. Then there's my twin.."

Jayna cut him off, "the one you rescued?"

"Yes, the one I rescued. He's like I am except with a few differences, of course."

"Like what?"

"Well he thinks more when it comes to planning our pranks. He enjoys spending his time reading books and studying maps, while I prefer the practice field, but we are inseparable most of the time. Then there's my younger brother, he's the human you met the day before." Elladan looked to gauge her reaction, she didn't seem too surprised.

"You adopted him didn't you?"

Elladan was surprised at her observation, "Correct. How did you know?"

"I heard how you talked to him and figured at first that he was either a really good friend or a sibling of some sort. Then before you went to bed I heard you call him brother."

"You're very observant for one so young and very intelligent for a ten year old."

"Intelligence isn't how I know this. I'm one of the youngest in my clan everyone else is at least fifty years older then me, but I'm used to it."

"I see." They walked in silence for a few minutes

"Do you have any siblings Jayna?"

Jayna smiled, "I have an older brother, but he's home with my grandmother. He's going to be going to be head of the clan one day."

They continued to talk all the way to the large double doors leading to the main dinning room. Elladan opened the door, Jayna seemed calmer to him. If fact she was excited to meet his family, who were waiting for his arrival in the room just beyond the one they were now in.

Jayna looked at the giant room before her. Elladan watched from the doorway as she stepped into the room eyes wide and mouth open in wonder and amazement. This room had that effect on people.

The room had a high ceiling with curved cross beams. Large doors made of wood with glass window in the center led out to the courtyard outside the room. The walls had various paintings of the ancient cites of Valinor before the elves had been sent away. It was brightly lit by torches which hung on the wall and lightly fogged glass bowls hung from the ceiling, holding candles that would be lit when the room was to be used.

Jayna turned to Elladan, "This is your dinning room?"

Elladan laughed, "No. We use this only when we have important guests to entertain or when we host parties." Elladan walked to a plain looking door on the other side of the room.

"This is where we eat." Reaching the door he motioned for Jayna to follow. She put her small hand into his much larger one. When the door swung open she hid behind her master and friend, as her previous worries returned.

Everyone in the room looked up as Elladan entered.

Elrond was the first to speak. "Ah, Elladan there you are. We were going to start without you…" Elrond stopped mid-sentence when he saw the girl with white hair hiding behind his oldest son. "Elladan who is that with you?"

Elladan still hadn't decided how to proceed from here, but was grateful when Jayna stepped forward and introduced herself.

Bowing low the white haired girl said, "Good morning my Lord Elrond, my name is Jayna. Your son was kind enough to offer me breakfast with you. I trust you don't mind."

"No my lady. I do however wish that my son informs me next time when he invites a guest to our table." Elrond took notice of the girls eyes as she stood, they were different colors. Now things were becoming even stranger. First a cat that gives him a nervous feeling and strange eyes, then a child with the same eyes and he still has that nervous feeling with the cat no where in sight. _There has to be a connection between the two. No human has two different colored eyes. Nor solid white hair, unless they were old, but this is a child probably no older then ten. Interesting._

Letting nothing on as to his thoughts, Elrond motioned to one of the servants to bring a chair for the girl. Jayna sat between Elrond and Elladan. He would talk to his advisors and Gandalf later.

Gandalf watched the child with great interest, he knew her from somewhere, he knew he did, but he just couldn't remember where. There was something about her that had jogged his memory, it was her eyes and solid white hair.

Jayna looked at the breakfast that was placed before her fluffy gold and white scrambled eggs, slices of fresh bread, and juicy sausages. She had not seen a meal like this in a long time. She had been living off of mice, deer, boar, various fruits and vegetables her and her guard had come across. She had not eaten eggs since she was very small, but she recalled not caring for the taste of the unborn bird that once lived the egg.

She ate her sausage and bread and was going to reach for more when she spotted something in the far corner near the window. A brown mouse sat cleaning it's delicate whiskers. Hoping that someone would give it a few crumbs. He didn't notice the werecat was watching and waiting for he right moment to strike.

Gandalf watched as Jayna's eyes glazed over the pupils becoming slits, tiny fangs began to protrude at the corners of her mouth. Her ears became pointed, but only rose half way up her head before she lunged. It was then he knew where he knew this girl._ She was suppose to be with three others._ He thought. _And they were told to stay out of Rivendell. Something must have happened._

Jayna jumping onto the table and over the heads on the other side, she lunged for the mouse leaving not even a tail behind where the mouse once stood. It wasn't until after the fact had she realized what she had done.

Jayna stood from where she had landed to get at the mouse. By now she had passed into her halfway form. A tail poked out from under her dress, fuzzy cat ears sat at the top of her hair. Her hair had come out of the pigtails and flowed down her back. Her nose had a pink tinge and small thin whiskers were next to it.

Jayna couldn't believe what she had done. She had lost control. It happens to young werecats who didn't know how to control their animal side which was always stronger than the human side. She didn't know what to do. Would they send her away? Would Elladan become angry at her for it? She then remembered what the men had said in the woods when she was captured.

__

Flashback

"What about the elves that are said to live near hear? They might take her in."

"And once they find out about her they'll kill her, just like all the others like her."

__

End Flashback

Jayna visibly gulped.

The table was silent the whole time.

It was Erestor who broke the silence. "You're a bastet. That's impossible all known werecats died out thousands of years age."

Jayna shrugged. She didn't know what to do what to say, she looked at Elladan, who honestly didn't really know what to say either.

"Ada, cane she stay? She has lost her companions and was hoping to stay here until she could find them." he ventured

Elrond stared at his oldest in disbelief. "You knew about this?!" he waved his hand in Jayna's direction. Now he knew why the cat had made him nervous every time he saw her. Werecats were not well known for being anything but fierce monsters.

Elladan winced, he was afraid of this. "Not until this morning ada." he answered truthfully. "But she hasn't caused any problems and we can't invite her in only to throw her out because we found out her secret. You have taught us that Rivendell was a haven for the hunted, the tired, and for the those who had no where else to go. You can not teach us that and then turn someone away for crimes they haven't committed. Especially if that one you turn away is a child of only ten summers." Elladan's voice soften, "Let me go back to the field Ada. So I might return her to the others."

"Very well." Elrond said reluctantly, "But I want you take your weapons with you. I don't want to have to patch you up, because you did something foolish." there was no humor in his voice. He had known of werecats, but most of what he had heard were rumors. It was obvious that he did not like this turn of events.

Gandalf smiled at the nervous girl. "Don't worry young Jayna, your secret is safe while you are here."

Elrond nodded his head in agreement looking to his sons and Legolas before him and said, "After you eat I want all of you to go to where Elladan found her and see if you can find her friends."

All sat down to finish their meal, no one noticed a large hawk leaving a nearby tree nor a tan cat in the bushes leaving the city of Rivendell, heading in different directions.

Authoress smiles happily: Well I had a good time last weekend. We had warnings galore both for storms and tornadoes. I had to sit in a cramped hall space with almost no leg room. But I had fun.

Three elves walk out, hair was disheveled and matted to their face.

Legolas: We had to sit there to.

Elrohir: She's not joking it was cramped and it didn't help that it was late on a warm night.

Elladan: Yeah, we had to turn off the air.

Legolas: Not to mention the dog was there to.

Authoress still smiling: But regardless I still got the chapter finished and I got to sit snuggly in a hallway with three of Arda's hottest elves.

All take one step back

Legolas: You enjoyed that too much Kat.

A/N: I know, I have no life. I wonder sometimes how many people enjoy these things at the end. My mom does she likes to call them my "Schizophrenic moments". Which scary enough I knida agree with.


	11. A Challenge Called

A/N: Sorry it took a lot longer then normal, but I've been playing around on other fanfic websites. I also started posting another story.

Also I've reposted ch.10 and added some things. I put it out a little premature so go back and read it.

-Beginning 'n' End- Es Ok. Thanks for reviewing though I was getting desperate for reviews.

-Zammy- Here it is

-Lyn- Thanks for your help. I was trying not to mess up, but the chapter was a little rushed.

Chapter 11: A Challenge Called

Helsing reached weathertop a few days ago. He was halfway to the sight where his prey had last been spotted near Rivendell. When he saw the man called Strider leave Bree a weak ago he had sent off the hawk Ferill to watch him. The birds owner was dead might as well use him while he could. The birds mission was simple, if the human ever finds the cat then the bird was to return and Helsing would follow him to where Ferill had last seen the man. If not then the bird was to stay and watch Strider, until he said otherwise.

It was a hastily made plan that Helsing didn't like. It was too random, too many things could go wrong, but it was the only thing he could go on. A man who even knew of werecats must come in contact with at least one. Plus the fact the man was headed in the direction of Rivendell, near where his prey had last been spotted maybe he would get lucky and this Strider fellow would find his white cat. One could only hope.

After a few days rest at weathertop, only six days from Rivendell, he decided it was time to head out again. He would go to Rivendell and take advantage of the famed hospitality of the Elven Lord that ruled the ancient elven city. As he traveled through the city he would discreetly search for any sign of his quarry. At least that was the plan. Another one he didn't like. However, he was not about to give up his chase of these animals, he would do all in his power to get rid of these creatures.

He moved his hand to his side as if it pained him. Under the coat and shirt was four deep scars. He had acquired these thirty years ago. It was during an assassination attempt, two werecats had come into his home unnoticed by him.

__

Flashback

He was in the caves he had built his house in front of, working with his potions, creating and experimenting. The sound of something breaking inside his house startled him. Grabbing a silver dagger from the far wall, he cautiously made his way upstairs. Dagger ready he slowly opened the door.

Helsing peered into the moonlight darkness. A light breeze ruffled the curtains in the cool night air. Not daring to light a candle he made his way silently through the house. Helsing looked around the room as he inspected every corner in the dark. When he got to his kitchen he saw one of the clay plates given to him by Marcy, shattered on the wood floor.

As he inspected the kitchen for who or what had broken in, two sets of glowing eyes went unnoticed behind him. They struck without warning.

Feeling searing pain in his side Helsing turned to face the monsters. Dagger in hand he lashed out at his attackers missing one of them. The dagger sliced through flesh. One of the creatures screeched in immense pain. That was when Helsing realized the attacker wasn't human, but a werecreature.

He lashed out again at the shadowed figure forcing them to retreat into the living room. It was then he realized there wasn't one, but two and the way they moved suggested they weren't quite used to fighting in close quarters with each other and an attacker. Helsing used this to his advantage.

One of the creatures lunged for him. Thinking quickly Helsing flopped back first to the floor. Digging his feet into the creatures stomach he flipped it off him, before it could strike. The creatures back hit the far wall momentarily stunning it.

Taking the opportunity offered to him the other creature attacked. He ran to a wall a rebounded his body off it heading towards Helsing, who was still on the floor. Thinking mostly on instinct he raise the blade before the creature hit.

Hot blood sprayed all over Helsing's upper torso. Not a sound was made. He waited to see if the body on top of him would move any while at the same time waiting to see if the other creature would attack to avenge the fallen comrade. When nothing happened he slowly pushed the body off him. He jumped at the sound of the front door opening. Turning around he saw a shadowed figure leaving his house. Helsing gave chase determined not to let them get away.

He reached the dirt street outside his house the shadowed figure stood waiting for him. In the moon light he saw what the darkness of his house had hidden. The creature was a werecat. More specifically a female werecat. Only cold looks passed between them. Neither moved a muscle.

"I'll come back for you to avenge my fallen friends, Helsing. Mark my words." and with that she disappeared into the night. Helsing never saw her again.

__

End Flashback

Helsing never saw her again. All he had to remind him of that night were the scars she had left on his side.

A loud screeching sound reached his ears from above him, Ferill had come back to him. Maybe he wasn't as lost as he thought he was. A toothy smile crossed Helsings face.

Rivendell

After they ate all five set out on foot. Elrond and Gandalf watched from the balcony outside the library.

Elrond sat with a cool cup of an after breakfast tea he liked to drink and watched them leave. A light warm breeze ruffled his hair. However, he wasn't enjoying it he was worried about his sons (Legolas included). What would they find? Were Jaynas campaigns like her or fierce like the rumors say.

Erestor was going through all the documents looking for anything on werecats or Bastet.

So far he had come up with only what they already knew, but nothing on what had happened to them or if they had truly died out.

Elrond stared in a daze at the spot where the boys stood before disappearing into the woods. He was thinking about Jayna, she hadn't threatened them any, except if one happened to be a mouse. This set his mind forward a few days to the full moon. '_How do werecats react to a full moon?'_he thought.

Gandalf sighed, "She was not suppose to come here."

"What was that, mellon nin?" asked Elrond

"The girl, Jayna." Gandalf looked to Elrond, "She wasn't suppose to come this far north from her home."

"How do you know this." Elrond didn't trust the werecat.

The wizard pulled his pipe from inside the sleeve of his robes. "I spoke with her grandmother a month back." Elrond wrinkled his nose at the smell of burning pipe weed. After a few puffs Gandalf continued, "Siberagha,[ pronounced Sigh-br-uh] I believe is how it's pronounced, is the leader of their clan. She is one of the most influential and powerful among the changelings. You would do well to make an alliance with them."

Elrond did not like that idea. He could learn to live with the Bastet even be in their presence, but to form allies that was a whole other matter. "They are werecats Gandalf, created by Melkor to fight alongside his werewolves and vampires."

"Their account of history speaks of a different tale my friend. You might be surprised by what you find."

They spent the rest of the morning in silence before Elrond was dragged away for documents that needed his attention.

Aragorn traveled the familiar well worn path the twins had been on only a week before.

He wasn't quite sure what to do. Elves were the most perfect creatures the Valor created, how could they not sense a werecat living among them. This made him wonder if there were any others they never noticed before. Then there was Helsing. The man was hunting the girl his brother had befriended. He couldn't hand her over to him. Elladan would despair at the thought of giving up a child to a hunter to be killed. He just couldn't do it. Deciding it would be better if he forgot about Helsing and not tell his brothers about his prey. After all how could Helsing possibly find him. He would have to come all the way to Rivendell and Jayna could just become a cat again and they could hide her easily.

Legolas didn't know what to think of Jayna. He had seen many strange things in his life, but werecats were another matter. They weren't like spiders and orcs as far as fighting styles went, but he figured if a hobbit could defeat a dragon then he most certainly can handle a werecat, and child werecat at that.

Legolas wasn't the only one who wasn't sure on his feelings about Jayna Elrohir also wasn't sure. He did however trust Elladan's decisions on people (or in this case creatures) and was a lot more excepting of the girl. He was still weary of her, more from the protectiveness of his nature than any real sense of threat.

Elladan kept Jayna at his side preventing any harm that may come to his young charge. He wasn't sure how everyone would react to her. He didn't want any harm to come to the one who so freely offered her love and respect to him. However, he didn't want any harm to come his family because of this. If any thing happened to them…. He shook his head slightly to remove the thoughts to something else. His thoughts traveled back to the dream he had the night before. He had lied to everyone when he said he couldn't remember what had happened in his dreams. He only wished that they would never come true. Besides, he enjoyed having Jayna around it reminded him of when Estel was little and how he would look up to them, wanting nothing more than to be in their presence. Those were the days that brought smiles to the older elfs face, and he was happy to have it again with this little one around. He didn't want to admit it, but it would make him sad to see her go back to her kind.

Deciding that taking the bridge located not too far from where they swam would be better then swimming to the other side and having to where wet clothes until they returned home. After a few hours they reached the clearing where Elladan had found Jayna.

"Well where do we start?" asked Aragorn

"How about where you found Jayna, Elladan." said Legolas

"That sounds like a good place." Elladan started walking to where he had found the box. At least where he thought he had found the box. Looking around he saw no sign of the wood box with the nails in it. "It was around here somewhere. Help me find it."

"What did it look like?" asked Elrohir

"It was a solid wood box with three slits on he top and nails imbedded in the sides. There was a door that opened up to revel the nails. It was only big enough to fit Jayna inside as a cat. Any bigger and she'd impale herself on them."

While the elves were searching the grass none noticed Jayna stiffly walking towards the woods away from the elves.

It was then Elladan remembered the boy that had taunted Jayna's captives. "No, the best place to start looking would be over their." he turned to see Jayna walking towards the woods. "Jayna where are going." he called

Jayna didn't seem to hear him. Elladan followed her as she walked into the woods. When he caught up with her he started to pull her back to where he had left he others, but Jayna had rooted herself to the spot. "Jayna, come back to the clearing with me. Tis not safe here."

"They were here." whispered Jayna

"Who was?"

"My pack. The others I came with. They were here, but no longer." Elladan released her. Jayna walked a little further and stopped at a small grassy cliff. Elladan was shocked at what he saw.

Bodies were everywhere littered the ground. Elladan called out to the others. The sight was enough to nearly make him sick. Aragorn was the first to arrive, but left abruptly to empty his stomach behind a nearby tree. Legolas comforted his sick friend as the contents of his stomach left him. He held back his hair and rubbed soothing circles along his back hoping to ease the mans stomach.

Elrohir was also shocked at what he saw and instantly covered Jaynas eyes, hoping to protect her from the sight before her. Jayna pushed his hand away and continued to calmly stare at the ground.

Elladan was the first to speak, "You know who did this, don't you Jayna?"

"Yes." Jayna looked at the older elf, "My pack. These are the men who attacked us. So they weren't going to allow them to get away." Jayna laughed a little, "Wolfgang wont be happy when he finds out about this."

Elrohir gulped, "Who's Wolfgang?"

"Our teacher in the art of fighting."

Legolas was the next to speak, "Let us leave this place. Estel cannot look upon this place without feeling sick, and I can barley hold my breakfast down for much longer." he spoke the next in elvish, {This is what we are now up against. Perhaps we should leave her here or nearby so her comrades do not mistake us for those who might harm her.}

Elladan also spoke in elvish, {Nay I wont leave her alone. How could they possibly mistake us for attackers.} switching to common, "We will stay in the field until we find them or they find us."

Aragorn looked at his brothers, "I found some interesting tracks not far from here. We should fallow them."

Legolas volunteered, "I will go with you."

"Yes with creatures like these around who knows what you will run into. Keep your weapons ready and be careful." said Elladan

Legolas and Aragorn walked off heading deeper into the woods. Elladan and Elrohir along with Jayna headed back to the clearing. They spoke quietly in elvish.

{What do you make of this 'Ro?}

{Where in over our heads.}

{What do mean?}

{Elladan these are not just stupid orcs or goblins. These are werecats, distant cousins of werewolves. Those dead men back there were wearing ranger clothes and from the signs on the field and in the wood, they did not lay down and die without a fight. This had been a fierce battle.}

{I know it was. I heard it when I was first here freeing Jayna.}

{You knew!} Elrohir was shocked, {You knew and you didn't help them? Elladan why did you leave? Did you see any of it? What happened?}

{Easy 'Ro. I didn't see anything I only heard it. As I said I was busy with Jayna and she shouldn't have been left alone there…}

A sly look donned Elrohir's ageless face, {You ran away didn't you?}

{No!! 'Ro how could you think such a thing? I have never run away from anything in my life.}

The friendly banter would have continued if it weren't for the yell in the woods they had just vacated.

"Estel." Elladans voice was a whisper, but filled with fear and emotion. Turning to Elrohir he gave his orders. "'Ro I want you to take Jayna to the clearing and stay there. Come back for nothing no matter what you hear."

Before he could respond Elladan left. He started to give chase, when he felt small hands grip his wrist in a death lock. Elrohir turned to see Jayna with pleading eyes, "Don't go. He'll be fine they wont hurt him."

Elrohir looked behind her as a shadow moved. In the trees. Pushing himself over Jayna he forced her to ground before a throwing knife, which hit the tree behind them, was put in his head.

Meanwhile

Aragorn and Legolas dodged the attacks form an invisible attacker. Aragorn had yelled in to surprise when two throwing had nearly decapitated him. He pulled out his sword as Legolas shot in the direction the knives came from, but only to hit the limb of a tree. They dodged every attack and tried to fight back, but problem was the attacker stayed in the trees and constantly changed positions. The only time he would come down for brief moments to grab some of the knives and return to the trees and throw them from a different position. Aragorn saw his chance when a dagger landed near his feet. He watched and waited for the attacker to come for it.

Legolas had also noticed the pattern and waited for Strider to make the first move. He had to admit this attacker was cleaver he stayed in the trees and randomized his movements making it difficult for Legolas to track, but that didn't stop the elf from firing into the trees wherever he saw movement.

At last the cloaked figure went for the dagger Aragorn was watching. He lunged for the cloaked figure. The attacker quickly blocked Aragorn's attacks, Legolas took the opportunity to strike and shot the figure in the foot.

The attacker cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Aragorn immediately got behind him and kicked the knives and daggers the attacker had dropped, out of his reach. Legolas readied his bow incase the attacker dared to try anything. Aragorn pulled the hood from the attackers face reviling a young boy with mousy brown hair.

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged looks and started speaking in elvish.

{It is a child} observed Legolas

{What should we do with him?} Aragorn watched as the boy clutched his foot and gritted his teeth in pain. Aragorn noted the tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

{It's obvious that he is well trained.}

{We should do something about his foot at least.}

The boy spoke up from the forest ground, "If your going to talk about me you could at least say it in a language I can understand." He tried to remove the elfs arrow from his booted foot.

"Who are you?" asked Legolas, still ready with bow in hand.

"My name is Kanu. Ahhhh!" he had tried to pull the arrow out from his foot. Aragorn knelt down to examine it.

"Careful, if you do it wrong you could injure yourself further." Aragorn gently chided

"What is your business here." Legolas continued his questioning.

"My business is my own. Ahhhh!" Aragorn mumbled a quick apology. Kanu turned to the ranger, "It's stuck between my foot and the piece of steel I have around my toes, you can't just pull it out like that."

"Why did you attack us?"

"You have something we want back." Kanu bit his lower lip to keep from crying out as Aragorn tried, as gently as possible, to arrange the arrow to where he can easily pull it out." I didn't attack to kill only to scare you a little. Ahhhhhhhhh!" Aragorn gave a mighty pull and out popped the arrow. Small rivers of blood started to seep through the hole in the brown leather boot. Acting quickly Strider removed the boy's boot and sock and with the same sock applied pressure over the wound to stop the bleeding. The wound wasn't deep, and didn't seem to have damaged anything. He would however have trouble walking on it for a while. Aragorn figured that had it not been for the steel placed inside the soft boot lining the arrow more then likely would have gone through the foot completely.

Legolas waited patiently for the child to compose himself. He knew from experience of pulling arrows out of his own feet that it was quite painful. Tears of pain leaked out from the corners of Kanu's eyes.

"What is it that we have of yours?" asked Aragorn when the boy was composed enough.

"The girl."

Both elf and man looked at him

"You are one of Jayna's friends?" Aragorn pulled out some bandages out of a pouch and began to wrap Kanus foot. His father had made him bring them and with his luck he needed them no matter where he was going.

"Aye, and be happy it was me you ran into, Ah.. Ahh." Aragorn had just put athles Legolas had handed him, into the wound.

"What do you mean?" asked Legolas

A slight smile played a the boys lips, " I mean had it been either of the other two you would be dead right now. One would have gutted you as soon as she saw you. The other would have fought you more fiercely and been more equipped in weaponry, then with simple throwing knives." Kanu reached over to grab for his knives just past Aragorn's feet.

Legolas raised his bow and arrow and fired at the boys hand. The arrow stopped between two of the boys figures. Kanu immediately ceased his movements. "I will not hurt you. I only wish to put these away." Aragorn stood and moved away to allow his access to the knives and daggers.

Legolas with another arrow noticed in his bow looked at Aragorn. {What are your thoughts in this Strider? Do we trust him?}

They watched as Kanu painfully place his boot back on.

{He is only a child, but an exceptional fighter.}

{Should we take him to Jayna?}

{They are friends, according to him, but he wont be able to walk properly and without pain for a few days. That was a nice shot by the way.}

{I suppose we should take him to her. He wont be able to hurt us I believe.}

Aragorn looked at Legolas in shock. {Do you really think that?}

Legolas smiled never taking his eyes off Kanu, {No. But we should take him to her all the same. She has been trying to get back to them and I believe they wish to return to her as well.}

__

Meanwhile

Elrohir helped Jayna to her feet after the attack. With sword drawn and ready he looked around for his attacker. The attacks came quickly, Elrohir barley had enough time to react. Pushing Jayna behind him and out of the way. He met his attacker.

He was wearing a hood and mask hiding his face. Their weapons clashed. Back and forth they traded blows, neither giving in nor backing down. Elrohir was slowly being pushed back. Realizing this he slashed at the attackers head, as predicted he backed off some and Elrohir moved in and started pushing back the attacker.

Having enough of the fight the attacker pulled back and started running forward. Elrohir wasn't startled by this in the least. He had been expecting as much. Reading his blade for when the attacker came and came he did.

He came head on. Elrohir rushed to meet him, he sliced at the attackers face. He felt the blade cut through flesh, the attacker ran behind him. Elrohir turned, blade ready, expecting an attack from behind, but no one was there. Only the mask the attacker had been wearing. Upon examination he realized that he hadn't met with flesh at all, but simply the thick string that had held the mask in place.

Elrohir stood and looked around, the forest around had gone silent. _Where is he? Come on show yourself! _Elrohir mentally yelled.

Elrohir stiffened as he felt the sharp tip of a blade pressing in the middle of his back.

"Let the child go. She means nothing to you." said a cold voice.

"Why do you want her? As you said she is a child." said Elrohir not trusting the one behind him.

The man exhaled and in a cold calm tone said, "Very well then, I shall take her from you."

__

Elrohir felt the blade slowly slice into his back. Time seemed to be going n slow motion. He couldn't escape. Not at that close of a range.

Jayna stepped out from her hiding place and said in a foreign tongue, "Ashieto Locon."

Elrohir didn't know what she said, but then again he didn't really care all he knew was that whatever it was she had made the attacker stop him from killing the elf.

"Nuar Jayna?!" said the voice as the sword clashed to the ground. Elrohir risked a look behind him. A grown man probably no older than Estel was kneeling on the ground his head bowed low so as not to look at Jayna. His long brown hair fell over the side of his face exposing his ears. His right ear had two earrings near the top. His clothes were a tight fitting black cloth. A dark cloak hung around his shoulders.

What's going on? Thought Elrohir.

Jayna walked past Elrohir and raised the mans head to look him in the eyes. Or eye. A black eye patch covered his left eye. His right eye looked at Jayna as relief and happiness flashed across. However, once landing on Elrohir the eye quickly turned to a look of cold anger and seemed to dare Elrohir to come near the girl. He wore a bluish-purple and maroon bandana across his forehead. Two thick brown strips of hair hung over the bandana ending past his eyes. His left cheek had a still bleeding shallow cut on it, from where Elrohir had hit.

"O." commanded Jayna.

"Locon this is Lord Elrohir son of Elrond of Imladris." Locon stood and bowed.

Jayna turned to Elrohir, "'Ro, this is Locon the head of my guard and his own pack." Elrohir nodded his head in respect.

"What business have you here?" asked Elrohir.

"I'm here for the girl and why should it concern you master elf. These are not your lands."

"They may as well be. No one else will claim them and we patrol them just as much as we do our true lands."

"I see. Your kind are leaving, yet you still insist on claiming land that you have no use for."

Elrohir didn't like this man.

"Come Jayna. Let us collect the others. Then we will leave to meet your brother."

"Why should she go with you?" Elrohir asked coldly, he didn't trust this man with a pet dog let alone a child.

Locon looked sternly and stiffened, "She is my charge elf. Have your kind not done her enough harm for your liking."

"Harm?" Elrohir was confused, they had never hurt Jayna not even as a cat. "We never harmed her."

"Locon it's true they never hurt me." said Jayna

"Jay, Kanu was there this morning. Trust me Lord Elrond was not happy to find out what you were."

" But he didn't mind honest."

Locon sighed, "Jayna, your lucky the council doesn't know." Locon softened his voice "If they found out.." he trailed off. "Jayna let us just go home?"

Elrohir's curiosity had been hit now, "What would happen?"

Locon sat cross-legged on the grass, "Well that's really up to them. Since it was accidental they may just excuse it or not and in which case she will be severely punished."

"You don't seem to be too disappointed about that."

"I have my reasons."

"Can I stay then?" asked Jayna Hopefully.

"I suppose so. We have nothing better to do, plus your brother sent word that he's to come and fetch you himself." Locon thought for a while.

"And on a better thought we haven't had a break from you, Jay, for several months." said a young voice.

Jayna looked to see Kanu slowly limping into the clearing, Legolas and Aragorn behind him watching the others cautiously.

"Kanu!" Jayna yelled happily as she ran to great her friend. Latching to his side as soon as she got to him.

Wincing slightly as unwanted weight was placed on his injured foot. "Hi Jay. How are you?"

"Kanu!" barked Locon, who was now on his feet, "What happened to your foot?"

Kanu shrugged, "They shot me. The rumors were true they are good at firing arrows."

"Is that so."

Elrohir unsheathed his sword ready to use should a fight erupt. Locon turned to Legolas "I assume you shot my brother." Legolas nodded, " Nicely done." While all stood in shock Locon turned back to Kanu, "As for you. Have we not been teaching properly….."

While Kanu was getting his lecture Elrohir, Legolas, and Aragorn stared at them in shock. Elrohir turned to them, "That was unexpected."

"Quite, I would have thought him to be furious with me not the other way around."

"As would I." said Aragorn.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or should wait till Elladan arrives?"

Locon turned to face them, "There's another one of you out there?" his voice dripping in shock and surprise.

"Aye, my brother and twin." said Elrohir.

Locon looked to Jayna and Kanu, "Have either of you seen Rish?" the others shook their heads.

"Who's Rish?" asked Elrohir, who right now was feeling a little in the dark about everything.

Legolas turned to Aragorn, {The other one!} Aragorn's eyes grew in size.

{What other one?} asked Elrohir

{When we first met Kanu he mentioned that there were two others with him. One we see here and another that's more dangerous than any of them. She was the one who is responsible for mast of the massacre in the woods.}

Elrohir gulped. "And Elladan is still in there. With her."

"And knowing the Preadhile children luck he will run into her in know time."

"Then hope she is in a good mood." said Locon rubbing his hand down hi face. "We need to find them before she does anything that have great consequences later on."

"I agree." said Elrohir

"Jayna, Kanu," both looked up at them, "Stay here and keep each other company."

"Have fun." said Kanu

"Bye." said Jayna as the elves, werecat, and man disappeared into the woods.

__

Meanwhile

Elladan stood face to face with the woman. She was tall and thin in a muscular way. She had long red-brown hair pulled back into a horsetail at the base of her skull.

However looks was not what Elladan was looking at at the moment. He had finished a fight with the girl they had traded equally strong blows. Elladan had hit her and she had hit him. Both were now tired and worn from the obviously hard fight. The girl had lost the scythe she had been using in the fight and now with only a set of twin blades.

"Maybe we should rest for a moment." said the girl panting.

"Why, getting tired already?" Elladan was still panting.

"No, I was worried about you I can't have my opponents collapse from exhaustion."

"I believe you said your name was Rish." Elladan sat on a nearby tree root. She would not fight him she was just as tired if not more than he was.

"Aye, and I believe you are Elladan son of Elrond."

"Aye. Why did you attack me."

"You were in my way." she said simply sitting down across from the elf with at least four feet between them.

"I was in your way?" Elladan stood his anger returning and speeding up his recovery from the fight.

"You were. Not to mention your friends attacked mine, and I know you kidnapped Jayna, and for that you must pay." Her eyes glowed white as she too jumped to her feet battle ready.

" Keep in mind. That if you harm me in any way you will have the wrath of the elves brought upon you."

Elrohir, Legolas, Elladan, and Locon entered the area in time to watch the fight.

Rish sighed, "That's it? Only the famed wrath of the elves ? That is nothing to worry about if all you refer to is two elves and a man." she looked in disgust at the elves and man before her, "Now I know why Elrond put aside his sword. He could no longer fight against his enemies, so the life of a false belief in peace was more appealing."

That was the trigger, all turned to face the one called Rish, red angry faces at their Lord and father's well respected choice in life. Insulting those beliefs was as bad as insulting the lord himself. Elladan turned to face the new comer he face burned a fierce red in anger, " How dare you." his voice was dripping in anger and called for vengeance, "I accept your challenge." Elladan could not turn down this challenge. _How dare this…this child insult the name of Elrond._

"Good." she crossed the two blades as her eyes glowed dangerously.

A/N: In case you didn't notice all the fight scenes happened at the same time, plus or minus a few seconds. With the excepting of the fight scene between Rish and Elladan. That's the next chapter.

**Authoress: **Yay!! I updated!!

**Elladan:** and it only took you how long?

**Authoress:** Shut up

**Elrohir:** At least it's getting exciting

**Elladan:** yeah, but there's no detail

**Authoress:** I'd have to change my rating

**Elrohir:** I thought she was just bad at those.

**Legolas: **No, she only needs practice on fight scenes

**Authoress: ….**

**Elladan:** So does this mea the next chapter wont be as good.

**Authoress:** No! It just means I'll take longer.

**Elladan: [reading script]** Do I get a stunt double?

**Authoress: [smiles evilly] **No. I have enough clones already any more and I'll go insane.

**Authoress starts on homework:** Maybe I should trade them all in for plot bunnies instead.

**A/N:** Review Me!!! It will be a while before I update again. I'm not to good at fight scenes, but I'll work on until I'm happy.


	12. The Face Off

To all who read, review, write, and just plain lurk about remember: "If you can dodge a wrench then you can dodge a ball" I've loved that commercial.

Review Replies:

-Zammy- (hugs) Yay! You're the first one and what I thought to be almost the only one who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks for being a loyal reviewer & reader.

-Beginning 'n' End- Your still in school? Wow I thought they were all out by now, but guess not. Hope U do well.

His dreams kinda come true, but mostly that was b/c I liked the idea and it fit so well right there. You know what's weird is most of this story is nothing like I planned. You're a loyal reviewer I don't mind 'bout U being late as long as there're reviews I'm happy.

Thanks for your reviews I look forward to hearing from U when U get the chance.

-Leap- Wo I've never heard it called cute before. Glad to hear from U. Thanks for the name, but like I said I'm not going by the movies or anything else on Helsing, I just needed a bad guy and his reputation fit the story very well. Plus I don't think he was around during middle earth if he was I think he would have had a hand in it somewhere. Thanks for the help and ideas though. I considered doing that, but then people would want me to go into detail on his past, and I didn't feel like doing that much writing. I'm making it all up as I go along anyway.

Review again. Thanks for the thoughts and ideas.

-A Sly Fan- SOLD!** (**hands twins over to reviewer) hear you go. Yay I can buy gas now. Runs off to buy gas for truck & makes more clones.

Elladan: She sold us for 5 bucks?!

Elrohir: Maybe we'll be lucky and this person will be nicer than her.

Elladan: Hey she still has Legolas

Elrohir: (laughing) Poor guy.

Chapter 12: The Face Off

Elf and cat faced off. The elf for revenge on the words said against his father, the girl for the thrill of the fight and to get back her charge. The girl lowered her blades and sheathed them underneath her black overcoat. Elladan kept his sword ready. Rish shrugged off her coat and tossed it in Locon's direction and sat down to take off her boots.

"What are you doing?" asked Elladan

Not looking up from her boots, "It's easier for me to fight barefoot and without all the weight of my coat to slow me down."

"You were doing fine not to long ago." Elladan didn't trust her. She may be a friend of Jayna's but that didn't mean he trusted her.

"She's wanting to fight you fairly. She has blades hidden in this coat and in her boots." Elladan looked up at the one-eyed man standing near his friend and brothers. He remembered them from his dream. He didn't know anything about any of the others, but the one-eyed male he knew was the leader.

"It is her way." Locon said simply and shrugged

"I don't suppose you plan on stopping this?" Aragorn was worried for his brother. He had seen one many years younger fight with exceptional skill, it made him wonder if one so young could fight like that then how well could the older ones fight.

"No, this is her fight. Besides she insulted him, do you not think he would like to regain his father's honor?"

"Yes, as would I." said Elrohir dangerously. His face still red with anger from what was said against his father.

"Don't get involved in this." Locon gave him a menacing glare, "If you wish to see home again you will not get involved. This is between them and no one else."

"He's right 'Ro. Stand down." Elladan kept his eye on his enemy, but continued in elvish, {No matter what happens, do not get involved. And that goes for the rest of you.} He chanced a side glaze at Aragorn and Legolas, {I don't want any of you to fight. Trust me when I say she is stronger than she seems. I don't want any one to get hurt.}

"Are you done talking yet?"

Elladan turned his gaze back to the one called Rish and nodded.

She attacked. Elladan didn't see her until he brought his blade up on instinct to protect himself.

The elves, man, and werecat stood by in anticipation to see what would come of this fight, the same thoughts running through their heads.

Elrohir could barely hold back. He didn't think it was right to have his brother fight this battle when Elrond was his and Estel's father to. They should be allowed to fight also. However the moment he saw Elladan having trouble he would run to his side and fight, regardless of what he said.

Legolas watched and waited he wanted nothing more then to run to friends aid and help him fight this battle. He to wanted revenge on what was said about Elrond. He understood Elladan's command to stay back, though he didn't like it.

'_How could this be right. We have done nothing to harm the little one. We only wished to return her from where she came, but now this simple plan could turn to have disastrous effects.' _He clutched his own twin blades as he watched the girl move to strike at Elladan.

Aragorn, like Elrohir, also wanted to run to his brothers side. He had seen a young one of them fight. Yes, they had managed to defeat him, but even that wasn't without difficulty. His mind flashed back to Elrond back in Rivendell.

'Maybe ada was right. These creatures were dangerous,' he winced as one of the blades came close to Elladans face,_ 'and clearly still are.'_

Elladan kept his eyes on his opponent, like he had been taught in his younger years, but it was difficult to do when he knew the ones he cared for most were behind him with what was probably another werecat. This one was strong that much was clear, but what about the other? He hadn't seen him fight, but was obviously the leader. Experience had taught him that more often then not, the leader was stronger then any of the ones he commanded. If that's true in this case then how strong was he?

He dogged the attack and ducked into her second attack, a blade to his neck, using his free hand he balled it into a fist and hit her in the nose. Causing his assailant to fall back on her bottom holding her nose as tears filled her eyes. Elladan was stunned he hadn't expected it to work, but it did.

Rish was now sitting in a mud puddle holding her nose. When she recovered from the shock of actually being hit, she stood sniffling a little and cleared her eyes. Blood started dripped from Rish's nose where Elladan hit her. She licked her lips where the blood stopped. Recognizing the bitter sweet metallic taste, she lifted a hand to wipe the blood away. Looking at the dark crimson streak running from the wrist to the tip of her pointer finger her eyes glowed white and a threat filled growl came from deep within her throat.

"He hit her." said Aragorn.

Locon looked up not believing what his ears clearly heard. His one eye growing on size at the sight. In a whispered voice said, "He drew blood." Locon gulped, "This is no longer a game to her."

Legolas grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him off his feet. "What do you mean?"

"It is difficult to explain and I shall try to do so later, but if you do not let me go now then your friend wont last much longer against her."

Legolas let him go, and he was gone into the fight before his feet touched the ground

Elrohir turned back to the fight at hand. Cupping his hands around his mouth he yelled to his brother, "Elladan!" Elladan out of habit turned to his twin, "Get out of there!"

Seeing her chance Rish jumped into the tree behind her and quickly jumped off a branch over the elfs head. Placing the blades in front of her she planned to drive them into his skull right under her.

Next thing Elladan knew was the feeling of someone running into him and throwing him off balance and onto the ground. The one called Locon was now fiercely fighting Rish.

"What are you doing." Rish said as she desperately blocked Locon's blows.

"The game is over Rish." Locon swung at her head the hilt missing it by inches. "I'm saving you from something you will regret later."

The elves and man ran to Elladans side. Elladan watched the fight between the two werecats continue. They were moving so fast Elladan could hardly see the moves between them, but what he could see was the way Locon fought with Rish. It was like a sort of deadly dace between the two.

Aragorn was also watching it in awe. It couldn't be helped. The way they moved was unlike anything he had ever seen. They looked as if they were flying at some points and seemed to disappear and quickly reappear in others.

Legolas was also enchanted by the deadly dance. They seemed to not really touch one another, except when they did hit. When they hit they hit hard and would immediately be pushed back at least two feet. Their feet would dig deep tracks into the earth beneath them as they were pushed back or when they would push forward.

Locon jumped high and as predicted Rish followed. Sheathing his blade he delivered a powerful kick into her stomach, throwing her off balance and concentration, Rish fell back heading towards the ground, Locon not far behind.

A cloud of dirt and grass erupted around them. When everything cleared Locon stood over Rish blade drawn with the tip placed at her throat. Rish, back to the ground had her hands in the air to show she was unarmed. Her blades on the ground out of reach.

"That's enough now." He said calmly. "We have better things to do then fight here and you know it."

Locon stayed his hand when he felt the sharp prick of an arrow being placed between his shoulder blades. He slowly reached for a hidden dagger

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a calm voice grabbing the knife and sword form Locon's hands and pushing the arrow a little deeper into his back.

Elladan looked up at Glorfindel, who stood behind the one-eyed werecat, bow and arrow notched and ready. All around them several elves came out from trees, behind bushes, all of which had arrows ready to fire when needed.

One elf came out carrying what looked to be a black staff and a two thick round wood sticks attached by a long sturdy chain. "Lord Glorfindel we found these not far away."

Glorfindel putting the arrow back in the quiver, and took the staff in his hands examining it. It was a standard sized staff standing almost six feet, it was black in color, and a thin slit about a foot long ending at a bolt near the top. He handed the staff back to the elf and took up the chained sticks. They looked about the same as the staff, except the slits were smaller and on the smoothed tops of each stick.

Glorfindel handed the confiscated weapons back to the other elf and turned to look at the captives, who were now on their feet and surrounded by elves with arrows ready to let fly at a seconds notice. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Before they could answer a few other elves came into the now crowded wood, "Lord Glorfindel, we found these two in the clearing. We thought they might be with the others." another elf came up with two other beings not far behind.

Kanu and Jayna hands were bound in front of them as they walked into view, or limped in Kanus case. They looked tired and dirty, Jayna's dress was torn at the hem and her hair no longer in pigtails. Kanu looked down in shame at once again being caught, and now for the second time that day would get a lecture from his brother, Locon. He looked up and sighed at the sight of Rish standing their beside his brother the blood, though it had now stopped, stained her lips and below her nose. This was not a good sign in his mind.

T.B.C.

A/N: Wow, got this one out sooner then I thought I would. I like my shortcuts on the fight scenes.

Elladan: Isn't that cheating?

Legolas: She did say she wasn't good with them.

Authoress: Hey, I finished in about a day and a half.

Elladan: Yeah, but what about all the time you wasted between now and the last time you updated.

Authoress (blushes): I wasn't wasting time. I was.. Um.. working... yeah working, and I have school, plus the homework for class.

Elrohir: But what about all the mall visits, and going out with friends?

Legolas: Not to mention the time she was swimming, watching t.v. and listening to the radio.

Authoress: Hey, I need a life too you know. (Points to door leading to cellar) Go back down there and no midnight snacks for a week.

Authoress: (Elves pout as they go back to cellar) I'll be updating soon maybe by next weekend I'll have chapter 13 up. It will be shorter then this chapter and probably the others, but it will be up.

So Long I have to go and write an Eng. Paper by Mon.


	13. A Walk To Imladris

A/N: Yay. I updated now. To see excuses see bottom. Sorry about the title I ran out of ideas for chapter titles. I said this would be a short chapter so beware. I'll try and make the next one longer, but it may take me a while. I know what to write the question is what to put where and what needs to be said?

Review Replies:

-Beginning 'n' End- Yeah, they aren't supposed to get caught. It's one of their rules of being werecats. Jayna is the exception because she's young and can't quite control herself yet, so she'll get off easier (if there is a punishment) vs. the other older more experienced werecats. Thanks for the reviews. Did you get my message in the 5th ch. Of my other story. I know I keep asking, but this way I'm sure U'll get it. But go back and read the 1st ch of 'All for the ones I love I made a mistake in posting. Sorry, but it'll make since now.

-Lyn- I thought so too. I've also fixed all the problems you mentioned. Thanks for the help. Glad U like

-Zammy- Here U go.

Chapter 13: A Walk to Imladris

Rish turned to Locon saying, "Look Locon your little brother has gotten into trouble again."

Giving his brother a disapproving glare he grunted to which Kanu promptly stuck out his tongue.

Elladans eyes flashed in anger at Jayna's treatment. He turned to the Gondolin elf, "Glorfindel I demand you release her at once!"

Glorfindel was confused there were two 'hers' present, One he had seen attacking the older twin, the other had cat ears and a tail not long ago, as had the boy. "Which one Elladan? If you haven't noticed there are two females present."

"The Girl!" he said pointing to Jayna.

Glorfindel was shocked at Elladan's demanding tone. Never had either twin raised their voice to him in such a way unless they were fighting orcs. He would never admit it but he was at a loss for what to do. He was the older more experienced elf there was no doubt in that fact, but the twins, being Lord Elronds children, were his superiors.

Thinking Elladan didn't know what he was talking about, he decided to try and install some since into the older twin. "Elladan she is one of them. They attacked you and the others I saw them myself."

Elrohir shook his head, "Glorfindel, they only wanted to get Jayna back."

"Jayna?"

The white haired girl with her hands still tied reached up and gently tugged at blonde elfs tunic. Glorfindel looked over his shoulder at the young girl, "They mean me." she said simply

"Glorfindel," Elladan's voice dripped in warning. "I said release her. She is only a child." The last part was said through gritted teeth. Aragorn now confirmed the fact that his brother was definitly protective of the young werecat.

"They said we could stay." said Jayna. Hoping to break the tension forming between the two elves.

"They?" asked Rish

"That would be the elves and me." said Locon leaving no room for argument from his second in command.

Glorfindel, eyes wide, looked at the elves and men. Elrohir spoke up, "She wanted to stay. I didn't think it would be a problem."

Glorfindel sighed, "That will be for your father to decide."

Undoing Jayna's bonds (much to Elladan's happiness) they left for Rivendell. Each elf keeping a close eye on at least one of the werecats none trusted the creatures near their Lords sons and their friend.

A/N: I know I said I would post last weekend, but things came up, and I was caught up in my other story, plus I had a harder time than I thought it would be to write this chapter.

Elladan: Excuses, excuses.

Elrohir: At least she got it up now.

Legolas: Well she got one thing right. It was short.

Authoress: … (points to cellar door) get back down there.

Elladan: but we're still hungry.

Authoress: I don't care. (tiredly rubs eyes) Maybe I should have gone with plot bunnies instead. They're a lot quieter and less annoying.


	14. They All come Home

****

A/N: Okay now the stories become AU. I know nothing about Gil-Galad's early years or if Gandalf was there or not so I decided to bite the bullet here and say it's AU.

Since my last ch. was so short I made this one longer if you want to you can blame that as the reason to why it took me so long to update.

Review Replies:

-Hyperactive Forever- (Hugs) you're the only one who reviewed my last ch. thank you

U really do care. Anywho back to the reply: glad U like. Little Jay's one of my favorites too, but then again I like all of 'em. Hehe U locked your clones in the closet. I understand I keep mine locked in the cellar. (psycho look in eyes) they don't like what I do to them in my stories and they keep trying to escape. Well anyway Review again Pleeeeeeeeee (breaths) eeeeeeeeaaaaassseeeee! I love to here from readers. What can I say reviews are an addiction.

On With The Fic.

****

Chapter 14: They All Come Home  
  
Elrond sat in his study staring blankly out a nearby window; his mind was wondering to where his sons and Legolas might be and what they were doing at this moment in time. He was worried and interested at the same time, with thoughts about what the discovery of these werecats could mean and what exactly they were capable of. Gandalf sat in the balcony adjoining the study Elrond was in. The wizard was staring off into the distance weather he was actually looking at something or lost in thought Elrond never knew.  
  
Both jumped up at the sound of an elven horn.  
  
Erestor finally completed his search for information on the creatures, only able to turn up the same old rumors. However he found it interesting that the rumor of their end had only been such. No record he found actually said they had died out; the most he could gather was that they simply disappeared or went into hiding. There was only one piece of information he found to be interesting was in one of Gil-Galad's earlier diary entries.  
  
It had stated a similar situation:  
  
'A group of men along with their families had been passing through our camp a few nights and days past. They were tired, dirty, malnourished, and a few of the young ones were very ill. Believing them to be in great need of assistance I offered to share our camp and healers to the weary travelers. They took it, grateful for the chance and aid they surly would not had found otherwise. They stayed with us for a day or two. In that time I found their leader to be most interesting, for a human, we became fast friends. He was a young man looking only to be in his twenties with long white hair. He told me they were heading westward to their home, by the sea. His mother was the head of the council and she had offered to take him, his clan, and those loyal to him to live there and that they had been traveling for many a year in trying to get there. The place they had lived in before hand had been invaded, by what enemies I never knew. The way he spoke of his history and the destruction of his village made him sound like he was one of the eldar. I kept looking at his ears to see if they were pointed. It could not be helped most of the second born never spoke with intelligence and wisdom of one who has seen many years, unless they were old and gray. After a few days, when the healers saw that the children were in fact well again and most were with bellies stuffed to bursting, though still seemed too thin in their loose fitting clothes for a few elves liking. After a few days we provided them, our new friends, with as much food as we could spare and then they were off.'  
  
Had it not been for the next passage Erestor would have passed this over without a second thought. The next entry was obviously hurriedly rushed as if it was important enough to stop and write at that moment in time  
  
'It has not been even a full two days later after we met with the group of humans, when we were attacked. A group of werewolves mixed with orcs had come from nowhere. We easily eliminated the orcs, but the werewolves were another matter entirely. We fought fiercely with the weredogs and all would have been lost if it weren't for the group of men, women, and children we had met with not long ago. I had yelled to my friend amongst them telling them not to get involved, saying they were weaponless and had families to consider and children were not capable of fighting such monstrosities. They came down in a flood, despite our warnings for them to hold back and run away from here. Soon the werewolves backed down and left running and yelping with their tails between their legs.  
  
When the fight was won I went to my new friend's side and was shocked to find that the being that now stood before me was no longer the white haired man I had met with not long ago, but rather a catlike creature with white fur and cat ears sat at the top of his head while a tale snaked behind him. He was bigger in size and mass, taller on animal legs. White fangs jetted out slightly passed his lips and his eyes were narrow with slits.  
  
I looked around at all the others and took notice I was not the only one struck in aw and wonder and a touch of fear at what the people they had called friend become. All the others that were once human were now in the same or similar state as the one before him. These were no ordinary humans, I'm not even sure if I should call them human any more. When my eyes traveled back at the creature he had once again become the man I knew. That night the werecats, as we found out later, sat down with us and explained what they were and why they had helped. They said the had helped us because we had helped them, and the code, which I am never to repeat to any living being or dead ones for that matter, was what made them come back. Part of the code stated: That if any do you a selfless favor then you in return must aid them when they are in need of you. I found these to be wise words to live by, while others I figured came from past issues. I would explain what was said, but those words are never to be repeated. All I can say is that I have an understanding of these creatures I would not have thought possible. They are a fairly honest bunch that for now are just trying to get by in the world. I promised their leader that should he ever have need of me or my house then he could come to me and I would open my doors for him. I have yet to see him and his pack again.'  
  
Erestor looked up when he heard the sounds of horn blowing signaling the patrols return.  
  
One elf had run ahead of the patrol group, taking the steps up to the main house in twos, sprinting down the hallways heading towards Lord Elrond's study.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf were rounding one corner and nearly collided with the messenger elf.  
  
Breathless from running most of the way he tried to relay the message Glorfindel had trusted him with. Seeing the elf trying to catch his breath and talk at the same time Elrond motioned to a nearby bench and for the other to sit so he can catch his breath easier.  
  
"Lord Elrond I have a message from Glorfindel." Elrond nodded encouraging the elf to continue hoping all the while the news was not unpleasant. "They are on their way back. In their tour of duty they came across the twins, Estel, and Prince Legolas." he gasped for more air before continuing. Elf Lord and wizard waited patiently for him to continue. "But they were not alone."  
  
"Was the girl Jayna with them?" asked Gandalf in worry for the young one.  
  
"There were two girls. One was younger and the other was older, but I could be inaccurate in assuming their ages. But that is not why I am here. Glorfindel has requested you take audience and council with them. They wish to stay for a brief period of time."  
  
Elrond nodded and was about to leave to meet with the new arrivals. The elf quickly took hold of his sleeve. Smiling sheepishly he continued, "I am not yet finished my lord. Glorfindel request to bring them to you in your study away from prying eyes and ears. There is also one more thing you should know. These others are werecats and they have fought with your sons." Elrond's eyes widened in panic, the messenger saw his mistake. He should have known better, it was no secret that Lord Elrond was fiercely protective of his children and Legolas when it came to their health, happiness, and general well being. "I did not mean it that way, hir nin. They are uninjured and only slightly scuffed."  
  
Elrond sighed in relief and nodded, "Thank you. Inform Glorfindel I will await him and the others in my private study."  
  
With that the elf left.  
  
Walking back to the study Gandalf spoke, "What do plan to do about this Elrond? Will you allow them to stay?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. It is unclear to me as to what should be done with them."  
  
Erestor entered the study behind them. Elrond turned to face his trusted advisor, "Ah Erestor there you are. I was about to send someone to collect you. Tell me did you find anything regarding the werecats?"  
  
Erestor sighed, "Nay, my lord. Nothing is written on anything about them. If it was it was briefly mentioned. However I did find something I believe you would find most interesting."  
  
Erestor then place the diary containing Gil-Galad's encounter with the elusive creatures. Removing the silk ribbon holding the page in place he allowed Elrond to read the yellowed pages.  
  
Elrond's eyes grew wide at what he read. Gil-Galad had made friends with these animals?! Even more surprising was the description used on the man was very similar to Jayna. Now that could have one of two possibilities. One these traits were very common amongst them or two the man and Jayna were related in some way.  
  
Gandalf looked over the nolder elf's shoulder and smiled at what he has read. "I had forgotten about that." he said.  
  
"You knew?" questioned Erestor.  
  
Gandalf straitened "Oh yes, what this book doesn't say is that I had meet with the werecats not to long before and after. You see they were in a most terrible state and I could do very little for them at the time. They had children with them and even if they would have made it to their new home they would loose many of their pack. So I convinced the leader to get help from Gil-Galad who was nearby at the time. He refused at first, preferring to remain hidden. Something about a great war was being waged against them at the time and had made them leery of strangers. Well obviously I managed to convince them to go to the elves to receive help and well you know the rest. There is one other thing you should know mellon nin." Elrond nodded, "The child, Jayna, is the daughter of the man Gil-Galad befriended."  
  
It was then the door opened letting in the elves and werecats.  
  
"Please sit." Elrond motioned to the seats in front of him.  
  
Kanu sat in the offered seat to relieve weight from him injured foot. Locon stood in the center of the room standing tall with his shoulders thrown back his and face locked in a look of unwavering seriousness. He reminded Glorfindel of the small Rivendell army; he had to admire the man for his sincerity in the situation. Rish stood off to the side and in the shadows as a silent guard.  
  
Gandalf looked at the three that stood before them. Yes these were them alright. These were the lost cats he was to meet with.  
  
Elrond sat at his usual place at the desk with Erestor to his right, Gandalf to his left and Glorfindel at the door with the confiscated weapons on the floor behind his feet. The twins sitting on a two person bench on the side of the room between Erestor and the chair Aragorn had sat in. Legolas standing near by.  
  
The young girl with white hair walked in. It was then Locon turned to Jayna, "Jayna we must speak with the elves why don't you go play outside?"  
  
Jayna rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. She left closing the door behind her, recognizing their need for privicy.  
  
After everyone was settled Elrond spoke, "I have been told you wish to stay here for a short amount of time, is this true?"  
  
Rish looked at Locon outrage written on her face, "Locon you can't be serious. These are elves we can't stat here."  
  
"You came along." Locon said simply  
  
"I didn't think you were serious." she lowered her voice. But what was said was enough to make Elladan annoyed and he made his views known.  
  
"What is it you hate about us so much?!" yelled Elladan jumping to his feet  
  
"It's not you I hate it's the human I despise." said Rish pointing at Aragorn  
  
"You despise me?" asked Aragorn surprised at the sudden turn in topic.  
  
"Yes, and I'm surprised you haven't turned Jayna over to Helsing yet."  
  
Aragorn's eyes flashed in warning, "I would never."  
  
Locon rolled his eyes, "Rish." he said in warning  
  
"Locon he was with Helsing that night in Bree. They could be allies for all we know if that's the case he won't hesitate to send us to him. In fact we wouldn't be in here if it weren't for Helsing." said Rish defensively  
  
"Helsing has nothing to do with this." said Aragorn. While thinking, 'How do you know about that?'  
  
"Is that so?" said Rish in an annoyed tone placing her hands behind her.  
  
Locon rolled his eyes; sometimes his second in command really took things a little too personally. 'Even if the man had spoken with Helsing does it really matter Rish?' He mentally asked.  
  
"Did he by any chance tell you what he does with those he captures alive?" asked Rish her hands still behind her back. But what really caught Locon's attention was at the tips of her fingers stroking the end of throwing knife before slowly winding around it.  
  
"Ashita Rishyca!" Locon yelled in the foreign tongue as he grabbed Rish's arm before she sent a throwing knife into the human's heart.  
  
Rish looked at her leader, clearly not happy about that he had stopped her from her kill for the second time that day. She started to protest his actions, but Locon cut her off before she made so much as a sound.  
  
"Go outside Rish." he said in the common tongue, "I will speak with you later." Rish made to walk off, but Locon held her arm tight, he was not done yet, "You are to do nothing to no one. Understand?" Though all in the room heard the low slight growl in his voice, only the changelings could understand its meaning.  
  
Rish quickly shut her mouth she didn't realize was still open and turned on her heals marching out, leaving behind her coat, knives and staff.  
  
Elrond sat at his desk one hand looking to be sitting in his lap was resting on the hilt of a dagger that was hidden on the underside of his desk ready to use should the wild female make an attempt on the life of his youngest or any of his children for that matter. When the girl left taking nothing with her Elrond still didn't relinquish his hold on the dagger.  
  
Once again calm Locon spoke, "I apologize, Lord Elrond. She is tense and though she will never admit it, anxious to return home."  
  
"I understand. I do however wander why it is you wish to stay here, when you have else where to go." it was not a direct question, but the meaning was clear.  
  
Locon answered, "We do not mean to be a burden and will live outside your borders if you wish it, but we are waiting for the others of our kind to arrive. Then we will forever leave you."  
  
"Why are you here exactly Locon?" asked Gandalf.  
  
'Mithrandir!' thought Locon he had not expected to see the istari. Why didn't he notice the wizard before. Letting no indacation as to his surprise he continued. "We came northwards to freely explore the lands outside our own borders and to get away from the monsters that plague our lands. However on our way back a storm caught us and we somehow became turned around in our directions."  
  
"How could you get turned around?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Rish lead us. Obviously she has no sense of direction." said Kanu lightly laughing.  
  
A smile at the joke played at Locon's lips, but he quickly masked it seem how no one else appeared to be humored by the tease. Clearing his throat he continued. "Yes, well we also weren't very anxious to get back then either. You see, we don't get much as far as holidays go and welcomed the opportunity offered even if we did get lost along the way."  
  
"You still haven't told me why you are here." said Elrond  
  
Kanu shifted uneasily in his seat the look and tone in the elf lord's voice made him nervous.  
  
Locon however wasn't phased in the least bit, being used to this sort of screening back home where it was forbidden to present reports with other members of your pack or clan for they can have unwanted influence on what you say, this was completely different from what he was used to. Kanu watched his older brother in aw because of this and Locon could sense it.  
  
"We have come to you at the request of Lady Jayna, who you have housed for a little over a week, hoping you would extend your hospitality to us as well."  
  
'He's dancing around the question.' thought Erestor  
  
"To answer your question, we have come here on accident and word to my Lady's brother has been sent. He along with three others are coming to escort us home and have been told we are near Rivendell. If we were to leave here now we chance missing them and becoming even more lost than we already are." Locon finished and waited for what the others had to say.  
  
Gandalf was the first to speak, "But that is not the main reason you wish to stay here is it Locon?" Gandalf smiled slightly, "I know it not in the nature of your kind to be fully honest with those that are not of your kin or kind, but I do request your honesty."  
  
Locon was shocked by this statement, but answered anyway "You have my word Mithrandir I shall make no false truths. The other reason we request sanctuary for a short while is because of the threat one Van Helsing brings to us. He will stop at nothing to get his hands on us. He will torture us to no end bringing us within an inch of our sanities. I would not mind if it were just me he was after, if that was the case then I would leave my pack and seek him out, but sadly this is not so." He looked at Aragorn, who was now interested in the man's every word. "He wants Jayna and he will stop at nothing to get to her. It would be easy on us to stay here and wait for her brother and go back with them as a defense for her."  
  
Gandalf now understood everything and would let the pack stay, but that was not his decision to make. It was Elrond's  
  
'What is your decision Peredhil? Will you turn them away along with the child practically handing them to the hunter? Or will you accept their apologies and allow them to stay for this short while?' He thought eyeing the elf lord, awaiting an answer.  
  
**Authoress: **Well that was fun.  
  
**Elrohir: **Nice cliff hanger  
  
**Legolas: **Well it can't really be considered a cliff hanger.  
  
**Elrohir: **Yes it can, it's called a nice cliffy  
  
**Elladan: **No such thing  
  
**Legolas: **Yeah most good cliff hangers have something bad and evil happening to the characters. Mainly us.  
  
**Authoress: …** You guys suck the fun out of everything you know that. Here I am being nice to you and this is how you treat me?  
  
**Elladan: (hugs Kat)** We're sorry. Call it tough love.  
  
**Elrohir:** It's your mom's fault. She told us if you're going to be a better writer then we can't always pamper you with complements. We have to criticize you on occasion. And then you'll get frustrated and work harder to prove us wrong  
  
**Legolas:** That and you have a paper to write by Monday at midnight and we know for a fact you haven't started on it yet. And your mom said if you mess up at school again then shell take us and all your cloning supplies and computer away until school's over.  
  
**Authoress: (dizzy from lengthy exclamations) ** It's late give me a break. You guys should be happy I've updated and it only took me… **(Counts fingers)** Uh…a long long time. I really must talk to my mother on these things. To solve my mother problem well move away.  
  
**All Elves: **Where?  
  
**Authoress: (Thinks for a min.)** I have no idea. **(Pulls out map of the world and turning it every which way but up, looks at it.)  
  
Elrohir takes map and puts it in the right direction.  
  
Authoress:** Oh… That's how it goes.  
  
**Legolas:** Are you sure you graduated high school?  
  
**Authoress:** I passed.  
  
**Elladan:** With what grade?  
  
**Authoress (annoyed)** a passing one.  
**  
Elves look at each other and laugh knowing full well all her grades.  
  
Authoress:** Hey i made it to college.  
  
**Legolas:** and how are doing there?  
  
**Authoress:** Not too bad actually.  
  
TILL NEXT TIME. I KNOW THIS STORY IS TAKING FOREVER AND A DAY TO FINISH, BUT MOST OF THIS IS BEING MADE UP AS I GO.  
  
ANYWAY REVIEW PLEEEEEEAAASSSEEEEE. I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE.  
  
Okay enough begging. Review and I'll post the next chapter sooner.


	15. A Place To Stay

A/N: Yes, I still live, but um… I have plenty of excuses for not updating in over a month.

Elladan: no she doesn't

Authoress: Yes I do.

Elladan: Do not.

Authoress: Well regardless I won't keep you waiting, I think I did that long enough, here's ch.15

P.S. Reread ch.14 I fixed a few mistakes in it. Review Replies will be at the bottom.

Chapter 15: A Place To Stay

Elrond looked Locon from head to toe from the safety of his desk. This one did not appear intimidated by him at all. He did not so much as flinch from the looks Elrond always used that would normally send anyone to their knees in confession of their crimes. He didn't seem to mind waiting for the half-elf's decision either; he seemed content to stand in that spot in the middle of the room for as long as it took to receive an answer.

His eyes traveled to the boy in the back of the room. He was nervous and uneased by the prolonged waiting. His eyes were clear and spoke of his fears of being turned away into the wild with only two others to defend him and the child.

Then there was the girl who had dared to threaten and accuse his youngest son and probably the others as well. He didn't trust her at all no matter what excuses her superior offers for her. There was no reason behind such behavior. In a strange way it reminded him of Elladan when he was first out on his own, hunting.

The face of little Jayna passed across his minds eye. The little cat with strange eyes and a very happy disposition. He had to admit she was cute. He thought back to when she first came to Imladris and how she had been hurt, and how she had licked his nose. He also remembered how Elladan had been looking forward to keeping her as his pet and so fiercely defended her when Elrond had nearly thrown her out. He wondered if Elladan had considered that fact, after all she was one of them.

Elrond sighed he would need to take council on this matter. He wanted to help the changing ones, he truly did, but he needed to speak with the ones who had been around these creatures for they had better experience with them then he. Even if that experience was gained in the last few hours, it was far more than he had.

Elrond stood, as did the others with him. Locon straightened his back and squared his shoulders staring at Elrond with his one eye.

All was silent when the elf lord spoke, "I hope you understand, but this is not a decision easily made at this moment it time. I need to take council with my advisors on this, but I will allow you to stay until I have come to a decision. Glorfindel will escort you to a room in the visitor's quarters. You and the other lad will stay together and the two females will have a room nearby yours, if that is acceptable?"

Locon nodded, "It is more then acceptable Lord Elf. You have shown us more kindness then any other outside our borders. Even if you turn us away we will be grateful for the fair chance you have given us. I only hope mine or my comrades actions will not be all that is judged." He then looked at Gandalf, "Mithrandir I hope you may use your knowledge of us to show some insight as to our ways. You have a better understanding of our kind then most."

Gandalf smiled and nodded, "Of course Locon I will see what can be done. But I make no promises."

"Thank you. Now if we are dismissed I will take my leave and speak with my second, who I once again apologize for." Locon gave a low bow and turned to walk out the room Glorfindel and a still limping Kanu not far behind.

As the door shut voices filled the air.

"Ada you can't seriously consider letting them stay."

"Elladan they really aren't that bad. It was only the girl."

"But if she's like that openly then what are the others like? Looks can be deceiving my dear brother. "

"SILENCE!" Gandalf had had enough of the twins arguing. It was not their decision to make, that right belonged to their father. Besides Locon had asked him to help them out, how could he possible let them down. "What you two don't realize is their way of life outside of here is very different from what any of you are used to. They are not from here and face creatures more foul than orcs and wargs. They have been betrayed by those they trusted. Their own families give away their young if only to live another day."

"You seem to know much about them Gandalf. Enlighten us for we know so little." said Elrond lost in thought. He had many things to consider. He thought about how the beings came to Imladris, all because of one girl. A girl who needed protection from an enemy her guardians could not protect her from. "But first Elladan, tell me what do think of little Jayna now that you have met her betters? Do you now dislike her for what she is?"

All traces of resentment and anger instantly disappeared form Elladan's fair face. He hadn't thought of that, Jayna was a werecat, just like her guards. If he turned them away then she would be forced to leave to. She was sweet and kind and hadn't caused any trouble. He then remembered what it was he had promised earlier that morning when they first set off to find Jayna's 'pack', as she called them.

Flashback

Elladan kept Jayna at his side preventing any harm that may come to his young charge. He wasn't sure how everyone would react to her. He didn't want any harm to come to the one who so freely offered her love and respect to him. However, he didn't want any harm to come his family because of this. If any thing happened to them…. He shook his head slightly to remove the thoughts to something else. His thoughts traveled back to the dream he had the night before. He had lied to everyone when he said he couldn't remember what had happened in his dreams. He only wished that they would never come true. Besides, he enjoyed having Jayna around it reminded him of when Estel was little and how he would look up to them, wanting nothing more than to be in their presence. Those were the days that brought smiles to the older elf's face, and he was happy to have it again with this little one around. He didn't want to admit it, but it would make him sad to see her go back to her kind.

End Flashback

Elrond smiled at the sight of the wheels working in his oldest head. He would not turn her away, this he knew.

Elladan sighed in defeat, "Perhaps they should stay ada. After all Jayna is the one danger of hunters. From the way her guard acted they would not be able to fulfill their duties should they encounter their enemy. So yes, I think they should stay."

Elrond smiled he had taught his sons well. "Very well, Then they shall stay assuming the rest of you agree." Elrond looked around the room and saw every head nod yes. "Now Gandalf, tell me what you know of these people."

"I would be happy to. First of all you might want to know, is something very important. Werecats may at times have no control over their actions, as we saw this morning, you see they are." the wizard paused in search of the words to describe what went on in the workings of a werecat mind. "How should I put this, well the way it was described to me was that werecats, like all werecreatures, have two minds, two souls incased into one working body."

"What do you mean." asked Erestor.

"It is difficult to explain without experiencing it. They have the vicious animal side and then the human side. A werecat, especially the young ones, have to learn to control this animal side of them, but if they don't learn to except as a part of themselves then it will slowly over time drive them insane. If they never learn control then they live very hard and often traumatizing lives. They go on out of control killing sprees and often never remember them. Those that can't control themselves become a danger to all who surround them. It is a very hard and long process to learn, but a necessary one. Once they learn control the outbursts are less frequent and they learn to speak with the wild spirit."

"What about full moons, do they react the same as werewolves?" asked Aragorn, who had been sitting and quietly listening to everything that was said.

Gandalf shook his head, "It depends on the events surrounding the werecat at the time as to what they do at the full of a moon. But to answer your question no, for the most part they do not react the same."

"What do they do?" asked Elrohir.

"They sleep." said the wizard simply as he looked around the room at the shocked look on the faces in the room. "I'm not sure what they mean by that, but that was what I was told."

"How could you not know what that means?" asked Aragorn.

"I never found out. My boy I wasn't among them for a full moon turn." said Gandalf laughing at the shocked looks on the faces surrounding him.

"You actually lived with them." asked Elladan amazed the wizard would actually stay with such vile creatures for any long period of time.

"Yes, and I found them to be quite interesting and so shall you young one." Gandalf's voice holding a knowingly tone.

"Well then I suppose it's all settled then. They shall stay."

By evening when an agreement was struck and plans for their stay made out Elrond summed Locon into the study of which many hours had been spent in discussion.

"We have come to a decision on whether or not you stay." Elrond watched and waited to see how the werecat would react. He sensed the tension around the young man before continuing. "I will allow you stay."

Locon almost sighed and flopped into the nearest chair in relief, but quickly remembered his station and where he was he straightened up.

"I thank you my lord elf. You do know how much your kindness means to us."

Elrond nodded his head, "But there is one condition. You must at all times maintain control over yourselves. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"The girl who was in here with you…"

"Rish, sir."

"Yes, Rish. She is to be behaved; I care not how she raised among you or what her life is like while she is out of your line of sight, she is to control her temper."

"Yes, sir. I have spoken with her on that matter and she is looking into her reasons for the outburst at this moment."

Elrond nodded, "How long until your escort arrives?"

Locon pondered this question for a few moments before answering. "I am no exactly sure my lord, but rest assured I will find out by tomorrow evening at the latest."

"Very good then I will expect an answer before tomorrow is out, but for now I welcome you and your brethren to Imladris."

Locon bowed, "Thank you Lord Elrond."

__

Later that night

Locon stepped out onto the moonlit porch it was there he saw the person he was looking for. Rish sat cross-legged on the stone ground. Her eyes were closed tight, shutting out the light the moon and stars brought. Her back was stiff as her hands folded neatly in her lap. She was trying to regain her senses, to calm her wild spirit. Having done this many times himself Locon knew exactly what she was doing, for every werecreature had two spirits build inside of them. One spirit contained the aspects of the human side while the other held the wild, monstrous beast all werecreatures call a curse and a blessing.

While Locon enjoyed the quiet that came with Rish's mediations he still needed to speak with her about her performance in the meeting.

Coming beside her he gently nudged her with his toe. "Rish I need to talk to you." he said though he knew it was unneeded to be said.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Said Rish cracking open one eye.

"What happened to you Rish? You're not normally like this." Locon sat in a nearby chair.

"I don't know. The cat in me is not happy with the way things are, but she won't tell me why."

"What grievance do you have with Helsing? It never mattered before."

That was it that hit the nerve. Rish sharply turned her head to face her leader. "That is none of your business." she was almost yelling before stomping back into the house heading to the room she had been assigned.

The next day brought an interesting sight for all the elves to see. They gathered from all over the house to watch the dust covered courtyard. Two figures were wrestling below. Dust and dirt was kicked up into the dry air as they fought. But this fight was not done in a fierce manner neither opponent held any hatred, anger, or any malice towards the other what so ever. The beings were engaged in fight that was nothing more than simple play, or to the female werecat watching from one of the lower balconies a training practice.

Locon and Kanu had been locked in this mock battle for half an hour and only the younger of the two was beginning to tire. But that was to be expected since his brother was gently cutting off his air supply in a fierce headlock.

Spots began to dace past Kanu's eyes he quickly losened one hand and quickly tapped his brother's arm while saying, "Locon… Locon I can't …. breath."

Locon instantly released his hold; "Sorry." the apology was short lived as Kanu lunged at him catching his brother around the middle, head buried into the elder's stomach. Locon knew what to do. Falling backwards he drove his knee into his brother's abdomen sending Kanu flying over head and landing with an audible "Oomph" on the other side of his head.

"Time!" yelled Rish from her spot on the balcony

The play fight ended between the brothers and Locon stood dusting himself off. Kanu sat from his place on the ground massaging his neck where Locon had him in the headlock.

Locon reached out a hand, helping his younger brother to his feet. Looking up to the balcony, where an audience had quickly formed, he motioned for his next challenger.

"Come down here Rish it's your turn."

Rish smiled, "I don't want to now. I feel lazy in this heat." She fanned her face with her hand.

"That's why it's a morning practice. Now come, you need to work out that extra tension you've built up over the past month." said Locon with his hands firmly locked at his hips.

Rish finally relented and jumped off the balcony railing landing nimbly on her feet, her knees slightly bent to absorb the shock of the landing, she watched Locon in anticipation.

"What will the choice of fighting be today my all mighty leader?" she asked in play mockery.

Locon shook his head, "No weapons. Let us show my wayward brother how true werecats wrestle." Locon looked up at his brother in time to see the young one stick out his tongue.

The fight was not instant as it had been with the brothers instead they circled each other. Each never missing a step as they kept eye contact trying to read each others moves and picking up on each others strengths and weaknesses. This seemed to go on for hours before they two stopped and stared. As if they could kill off the other by thought alone.

Locon was the first to move he came head on. Knowing this move before hand, it was one of Locon's favorite to start with; Rish closed her eyes and felt his movements beneath her feet. The ground shook only barely as he moved closer. The fight started in one instant. The moment she opened her eyes a cold glare was sent straight through Locon straight to his very soul.

Having seen this glare many times in his life Locon was phased in the slightest as he head straight to the fight not missing a step. Their hands locked as he finally reached her. They pushed each other back and for the testing one another's strength. Before Locon loosed one hand form the females grasp and into a headlock.

Rish easily slipped out before he could tighten his grip around her neck. She now stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him to pin his arms to his side. Taking notice of this Locon squatted low to the ground effectively slipping through her arms and rolled one leg out from under him catching Rish's feet, tripping her, as he circled around coming to a stand.

Rish instantly bounced up from the ground beneath her as Locon came in for another assault. Acting on muscle instinct Rish balled her fist and brought into Locon's gut and thrust the fist upward the second it came in contact with him. Shocked by the play turned rough Rish instantly pulled back and Locon stumbled forward clutching his gut. A slight smirk appeared on her face when the other seemed to stand and quickly recover.

"Sorry Locon." The happy glint in her eyes and proud smirk never left her face that was until she saw Locon's reaction.

Rish's smirk instantly left her face when Locon's face started to turn green. Eyes wide the one eyed werecat turned and with his hand over his mouth hurried behind the nearest tree gripping his stomach the whole way. Soon the sounds of retching could be heard by all who were present. Rish now looked stunned at the tree her leader now stood behind.

With the job of emptying his stomach was at last over he spit any leftover onto the fairly small pile and kicked dirt over the top until the contents were completely covered and all smell would be erased. He stood and took a deep breath allowing his stomach to calm down before returning to the others beyond the trees.

At last he was back into the open and saw one of the elves with a cup in her hand. She walked aver and shoved it into his hands.

"Drink it. You will feel better."

Locon nodded and after examining the cups contents and smelling the warm steam that flowed from the top he gulped it down. Instantly his stomach felt better.

"Thank you. It helped a great deal." he said handing the now empty cup back to the elf. She nodded and went back to the healing wing to attend to her duties.

"Feel better?" asked Rish

"Ow," Locon blinked a couple of times clearing the tears that began to cloud his eyes.

Review Replies:

-Hyperactive Forever- (Screams) NO INTERNET! How did U survive? Hehe Estel was in your shoe. You misplace your clones a lot. Do elves like cheesy puffs? Maybe I should feed them to mine they tend to get hungry and I can't keep feeding them at three in the morning.

Elrohir: That's because you don't let us have dinner.

Legolas: At least she stopped blaming us for her long waits between updates.

Elven Muse: No, now she blames me.

(Kat hugs muse) My poor muse he's been so abused and over worked lately.

(Elladan walks in covered in dirt in grass)

Legolas: (laughs) what happened to you?

Elladan: Mining and harvesting.

Elrohir: Mining and harvesting what?

Elladan: Plot bunnies.

Authoress: I found a job for my clones while I'm away at school.

-Beginning 'n' End- Hehe I love your reviews. They're sooo funny. Yes the language is mine. Elrond's just trying to protect everyone; he gets a little better eventually. (Maybe) I wonder if you'll be able to predict what I'll do next time Helsing enters. Never mind U probably will. I might have to change a few things just to see how much you get. (Thinks for a min.) Naa I'm not that clever. Oh well I can still try. Thanks for your reviews and sorry to keep U waiting on this ch. P.S. I know I said it would be long, but I shortened it I found a happy place to stop a lot further back. So it's a little short, but hey a least U won't have t wait as long for the other ch.

-Lynn-G- Sorry to keep U waiting, Glad U like.

-Zammy- Sorry it took so long, here's your new ch.

-A Sly Fan- Glad U like my endings. Sorry this one's not as action packed as some of the others, but hopefully the play fighting was at least something. The action will come in later ch. Any fighting for at least two ch. will be play. Sorry to keep U waiting.


End file.
